Matriochka, ou comment mettre le boxon
by Seilax
Summary: *Basé sur plusieurs chansons Vocaloïd* Là où la plupart des habitants de babylone ont deux grands buts (oublier que ce monde n'a pas de sens et s'amuser), les Matriochkas en ont eux aussi deux (rappeler que ce monde n'a pas de sens et ... s'amuser différemment), leur mot d'ordre étant chaos. Mais gare à eux s'ils sont trop imprudents : les wonderlanders veillent.
1. La déclaration de guerre de la (folie)

Bon, me voilà avec le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction à tendance cyberpunk qui, j'espère, vous plaira peut-être. Toute review sera accueillie avec intérêt, même s'il s'agit de critiques. Sinon, ne vous attendez pas à du 1 chapitre par semaine, je le dis et le répéterais sans doutes : j'ai un rythme d'écriture particulier, je suis encore dans un contexte scolarisé (pas la peine de me demander ma classe, je ne répondrait pas à cette question) et j'ai une vie, moi aussi. Voilà pour le blabla. Maintenant, un diclaimer pour la forme (ce qui est écrit dedans est évident, mais on ne sait jamais) et l'histoire !

Votre dévoué Seilax.

DISCLAIMER : Les Vocaloïd et Utau ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que pour les œuvres mentionnées dans cette histoire (Matryochka, Panda Hero, Babylon, remote control, et la série Nostalgia for Nothingness entre autres). Pareillement, les différentes références mythologiques ne sont pas mes inventions non plus, et sont retrouvables sur internet (les auteurs étant morts depuis longtemps, je ne pense cependant pas avoir de problèmes à avoir de ce côté). Listing complet, _enjoy this chapter_ !

 _Edit du 09/08/2016_ : Je reprend la série de zéro ! Je vais donc faire quelques modifications, corriger des erreurs/oublis que j'ai fait et certainement changer de titre … Il ne m'a jamais plu de toutes façons, mais vu que j'ai pas été inspiré de ce côté, je l'ai laissé en attendant … _Enjoy_ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La Déclaration de guerre de la (folie).**

Babylone. Fière et grande ville-état fondée par Nimrod, le puissant chasseur. Fière de sa tour, preuve du progrès en constant mouvement, fière de ses jardins suspendus, issus de l'art des fils de baal-marduk, fière de son palais, incarnation du summum du raffinement et du meilleurs des gens cultivés, et fière de son école de haut savoir où circulent tour à tour prêtres, philosophes et savants. Quiconque étant saint d'esprit ne peut qu'être émerveillé par ce bijou du monde. Du moins, de l'image qu'il renvoie. Et encore, de loin. Et en évitant certaines zones. Et en passant de jour. On pourrait continuer longtemps avec cette liste de « et », mais le fait est là : Babylone est également synonyme de non-sens. Car, en excluant les centres des riches quartiers, personne ne peut nier la misère qui y règne. Et cela peu importe les progrès technologiques/biologiques/autres ayant vu le jour : la plupart des rues sont sales, les gens ne se sentent plus en sécurité nulle part, à tel point qu'à peine deux cents ans après la fondation de la ville, le peuple s'est sentit en besoin d'inventer porte et verrous.

Maintenant, au quatre millième (et quelques) anniversaire du pays, cela n'a toujours pas changé, et ça ne risque pas avec tous les gangs traînant dans les rues. On se demande parfois qui fait la loi, même si ceux qui y réfléchissent vraiment s'approchent de la vérité. Certainement pas les gangs, quoiqu'on en dise, même si ce fait pourrait en surprendre plus d'un. La preuve ? Demandez à ces fameux gangs où ils vont le vendredis soir, vous serez surpris d'apprendre qu'ils vont tous sans exceptions au dansehall du coin. Dansehell (Comme se plaît à les appeler Twintails quand elle est de bonne humeur. Sinon, c'est « l'outil de bourrage de crâne » quand elle est pas trop de mauvaise humeur et « le bourbier » quand elle est remontée.) tenus par l'état lui-même. À ceux qui pensent à la pègre, cela aurait pu se faire, si la pègre en question n'était pas en fait une branche de la police gouvernementale. Et enfin à ceux qui diront que c'est l'ordre religieux, ils s'approchent de la vérité, mais le fait est que le grand prêtre lèche littéralement les bottes du roi. La conclusion logique sur qui gouverne Babylone est donc … L'état !

C'est bien, vous avez trouvé plutôt vite, et vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'aide ! Si ? Comment ça si ? Ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai dit quoi ? Oh, qu'importe, de toutes manières je ne suis qu'un narrateur destiné à vous conter la chute de ce royaume. De toutes manières, vous l'auriez compris. Mais là n'est pas la question. Si c'est l'état qui contrôle tout, pourquoi tant de chaos et d'insécurité ? Tout simplement pour conserver le pouvoir. Un peuple qui se sent en danger se tourne vers son roi, surtout s'il est fort et chaleureux. Mais un tel fonctionnement comporte un hic : si le niveau d'insécurité viens à être trop haut, c'est la révolution, s'il est trop bas, le chef en perd du pouvoir. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas étonnant de voir un défilé suivit de près par une attaque à la bombe sur un quartier par un « groupe révolutionnaire » composé officieusement d'officiers. Tout ce non-sens prive de lendemain le peuple, et même baal-marduk ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose … si il s'y intéressait. Car voilà bien longtemps que le peuple sent que les dieux l'ont abandonné, même si pour la forme les rituels sont encore effectués. Certains en viennent même à la conclusion qu'il n'y a pas plus de dieux qu'il n'y a d'ânesse qui parle (un certain Balaam aurait juré que la sienne lui aurait parlé, mais personne ne l'a cru).

En parlant de défilé, il y en a un qui se fait en ce moment au 93e arrondissement, quartier des eaux, près de la frontière nord. D'ailleurs les militaires en uniforme de parade ne le savent pas encore, mais ils seront bientôt à se battre contre une menace qui, cette fois-ci, n'est pas due au gouvernement. Alors qu'ils passent sous un pont à lumière, un cri strident retentit soudain et une dizaine de silhouettes s'abattent brusquement sur eux. Silhouettes qui se dispersent aussitôt, semant derrière elle cris de fureurs et de douleurs. Elles ne sont pas masquées, mais peu réussiront à voir ne serait-ce que leurs yeux car ils se mouvent trop vite pour que l'œil d'un humain non entraîné ait le temps de se focaliser dessus. Ce qu'il y a de particulier avec ce groupe, c'est que ses membres sont en parfaite coordination, comme s'ils n'ont pas besoin de se concerter. Quand la compagnie est enfin achevée, ils disparaissent en un éclair ne laissant derrière eux qu'un tas d'hommes assommés.

On les retrouve quelques quartiers plus loin, au beau milieu d'un dépotoir assez grand pour y faire tenir un parc d'une grande envergure, le tout coincé entre plusieurs immeubles abandonnés (et peu ont tenté de s'en approcher car ce groupe défend chèrement son territoire). Ils ont l'air tranquilles, mais tous sont fébriles, comme s'ils attendent quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Enfin, une fille aux cheveux verts vifs et aux yeux aussi fous que son apparence apparaît sur le toit de la cabane qu'ils ont construit eux-même en plein milieu du terrain et hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

\- Matriochkas, annonce-t-elle d'une voix rauque après avoir obtenu l'attention de tous, Twintails a que'qu'chose à vous dire. Soyez sages et écoutez-la sinon, elle frappe de son poing droit sa paume gauche, c'est à moi qu'vous aurez affaire.

Le silence se fait immédiatement, tous affichant désormais une tête on ne peu plus sérieuse et un peu effrayée (la cannibale ne porte pas son surnom pour rien) mais il crient de joie à l'apparition de leur leader, Twintails, une fille aux cheveux bleu répartis en deux couettes de part et d'autre de sa tête à l'apparence aussi saine (si on peut dire ça comme ça) que sa camarade. Elle est entourée de ses deux bras droits, les remote control.

\- Eh, les gars ! Vous savez sans doutes que dans pas longtemps il y a la cérémonie du chaipucombientième anniversaire de ce pays de mes aïeux ? Tous répondent à l'affirmative, dans une parodie de gamins de maternelle. Vous savez quoi ? On a été invité, nous aussi ! Si si ! Y'avait marqué « entrée gratuite pour tous les citoyens de Babylone » ! J'ai donc décidé de vous rassembler pour vous donner mon idée de cadeau d'anniversaire. Vous voulez savoir ? Une autre parodie de maternelle plus loin, elle continue. Eh ben c'est d'y foutre le boxon et de signer. Ça vous dit ? Lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu, auquel lui sera répondu un rugissement affirmatif qui sera assez puissant pour faire s'envoler ses couettes. Alors faisons ça ! Rugit-elle à son tour.

Bientôt, le lieu est remplit de cris digne d'une meute de fauves enragés et puissants au point de s'en faire fissurer les murs un peu plus. C'est ce genre de manifestation qui fait s'éloigner les éventuels voisins au pas de course. Cela devait faire tout au plus deux ans que les matriochka y avaient établi leur quartier général, et un tout petit peu plus qu'ils étaient apparus, et pourtant, leur aura de folie inspire à tout Babylone un sentiment de crainte à leur sujet. Leur mot d'ordre est Chaos, et chaque action leur est dictée par la folie, pour la folie, parce qu'ils sont folie. On raconte que ce sont des personnes qui ont pleinement comprit et intégré que ce système est anormal, et qu'une des récentes catastrophes chimiques leur aurait octroyé leurs pouvoirs, leur communauté et leur identité. Cependant, ils se fondent dans la masse dans la vie de tous les jours parce que eux aussi ont besoin de vivre. Ils sont donc en surface de simples collégiens (rare), lycéens et travailleurs, quoique parfois ils ont tendance à avoir des raisonnements surprenant pour ceux qui ne font pas partie du groupe.

Mais plus qu'une communauté underground, c'est une famille prête à tout pour ses membres. Tous se connaissent, et chaque nouveau est accueilli à bras ouverts, littéralement. S'ensuit une fête dans une ambiance chaleureuse où le nouveau matriochka prend ses marques et où tous se présentent. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois par mois lunaire qu'on peut voir cette cérémonie, car l'entrée se fait de manière particulière … Vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de vous en rendre compte plus tard.

Comme souvent, l'ambiance est étrangement bon enfant et les discutions vont bon train, le thème étant toujours la future cérémonie pour la plupart. Aucun n'a vraiment mauvaise conscience de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, même si certains d'entre eux sont des policiers qui sont sensés surveiller la salle des fêtes où l'opération se déroulera. Eux, par contre, ont un petit regret : ils ne pourront qu'observer. Mais bon, ils ne s'en plaindront pas : ça leur fera toujours une petite distraction avant de devoir jouer les braves petits policiers qui devront attraper les méchants petits vandales mais qui échoueront de toutes façon, car les méchants petits vandales en question sont trop rapides et trop malins pour les gros lourdeaux qu'ils sont. Et bien sûr, ils devront rentrer à la caserne penauds, sans oublier bien sûr les remontrance des supérieurs, avant de s'éclipser et d'aller au dépotoir fêter leur réussite. Et puis après cela, ils reprendront leur routine sans avenir. Car ils se rendent tous bien compte que même les matriochka seuls ne peuvent pas faire bouger grand-chose.

\- Eh, l'aubergine. Tu pense que Panda Hero sera de la partie ?

\- La nôtre ou … ?

\- La vraie.

\- Pas la moindre chance. Tu sait bien que même Twintails, qui s'y connaît plus que nous sur Babylon, n'y croit pas plus qu'aux Baals.

\- Mais …

\- Pas la peine d'en discuter plus, caporal, on a déjà eu cette discussion.

\- D'accord … se rembrunit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses.

Plus loin, c'était Twintails et la cannibale qui discutaient.

\- Tu devrait leurs dire.

\- Peut-être, pas tout de suite.

\- Si on attaque de front, on n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Et s'ils n'en sont pas prévenus, ils risquent de ne pas comprendre pourquoi on a besoin d'une tactique.

\- Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une tactique, quand on peut tout simplement révéler un atout que l'on gardait précieusement dans notre manche ?

\- La Panda Hero ne sera pas de sortie ce soir. Affirme la jeune femme d'un air trop sérieux pour ce qui semble être son maquillage. Trop de civils proches. Trop de proies à portée de main. Elle risquerait de festoyer jusqu'à ce que l'armée elle-même la déloge. Même moi n'irait pas à son encontre.

\- Qu'as-tu à proposer alors ? Questionne d'un air théâtralement ennuyé la chef.

\- Que l'on se divise en deux groupes : un qui fera diversion à l'avant tandis qu'à l'intérieur un petit nombre qui se sera infiltré s'occupera de tout saboter, et de signer si tu y tiens tellement, quand tous les militaires seront sortit. Je propose aussi de couper l'éclairage pour un effet de surprise plus grand.

\- J'y penserait … répond avec un air songeur Twintails en jouant d'un air distrait avec la fermeture éclair de son imperméable vert.

Plus loin, la gamine, une rousse dans son pull-over mauve dont tous les matriochka sans exception tentent de se débarrasser (un crime contre le bon goût, qu'ils disent), discute avec tatoo-girl, une blonde qui est la seule à avoir (pour la plus grande perplexité de tous à vrai dire) un haut noir avec des motifs à peu près semblables à celui de la cannibale. Dans la vie diurne, elles sont prof et élèves au même collège ce qui leur permet de compléter leurs points de vue sur certains événements, et à vrais dire, il y en a un en particulier qui commence à éveiller leur attention. En fait, elles ont remarqué plus tôt dans la journée des wonderlanders (une branche de la police gouvernementale créée récemment dans le but d'enrayer le phénomène Matriochka) traîner dans les alentours du collège qui se situe lui-même pas loin du dépotoir. Cette conversation n'est pas passée sans être remarqué par les remote control qui apparaissent à proximité des deux concernées.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On a vu des wonderlander dans le coin. On a l'impression que leurs recherches se font plus précises. Annonce de but en blanc la plus jeune.

\- Et on a des raisons de croire qu'ils tentent de filer quelques suspects, complète d'un air sérieux la plus âgée. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser d'une qui me collait aux basques. Je crois qu'elle m'a lâché à cause de votre intervention pendant le défilé.

\- Il faudra faire attention à la prochaine nouvelle lune … Conclut le remote control garçon en blêmissant d'un coup. Sa sœur lui prend sa main et la pose sur ses cheveux blonds, qu'il triture dans un geste machinal pendant qu'elle s'agrippe, avec visiblement une pointe appréhension, au sweet bleu de son vis-à-vis.

Puis soudain ils s'arrêtent et lancent un sourire dépourvu de raison pendant que leurs yeux se vident de reflets, qu'un anneau doré apparaît entre leur pupille et leurs iris bleu habituel, que leurs cheveux passent à un jaune agressif et que des marques semblables à des tatouages assortis entre eux apparaissent sur leurs visages. La gamine et tatoo-girl subirent une transformation semblable, ayant compris le message : c'est pas des petits péteux qui vont se mettre sur le chemin des matriochkas. L'intégralité de la conversation atteint le restant des matriochkas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et tous ont la même réaction, sauf évidemment Twintails et la cannibale qui étaient déjà transformées. Tous pensent la même chose au même moment : la semaine à venir allait être amusante. Plus haut, sur le toit d'un immeuble, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés accompagnée d'une autre aux longs cheveux roux regardent la scène, impassibles.

* * *

Le lendemain, Gumi se réveille, les cheveux vert bouteille en bataille, avec une bonne odeur de pain grillé et beurré et le son de la radio en fond sonore. Se levant en étirant paresseusement ses bras, elle se dirige à pas peu assurés vers la cuisine où se trouve la -délicieuse- source de toutes ces perturbations à son sommeil. Elle s'incarne en une fille de son age aux cheveux turquoise assise, de profil de son point de vue, en face de son assiette en regardant d'un œil vague la ville qui s'étend à perte de vue derrière les rideaux jaunis par l'humidité ambiante et à moitié rongé par les termites qui servent à cacher un minimum le fait qu'il n'y a pas de vitre pour les protéger du vent.

\- Bien dormi ? Demande la première éveillée.

 _Nous apprenons à l'instant que les matriochka ont encore réussit à remplacer le drapeau national du palais royal par un avec un visage aux traits qui semble être fait soit par des enfants, soit par des fous._

\- Plutôt bien et toi Miku ?

 _Ils semblerait que cette fois-ci, ils aient laissé un message :_

\- Comme d'hab' …

 _« Nous acceptons gracieusement votre invitation. »_

\- Bon, Gum', 'faut qu'on se bouge sinon on va être en retard.

 _Nous recommandons donc aux sujets de bien être prudent dans les semaines à venir …_

\- Ouais ouais …

 _Et de signaler tout individu suspect qui tenterait de s'en prendre aux forces de l'ordre d'une manière ou d'une autre._

Et cette nouvelle, au lieu d'inquiéter les matriochka leur fait faire un rictus à l'unisson.


	2. Premier jour de calme (peur)

_Edit du 09/08/2016_ : Je reprend la série de zéro ! Je vais donc faire quelques modifications, corriger des erreurs/oublis que j'ai fait et certainement changer de titre … Il ne m'a jamais plu de toutes façons, mais vu que j'ai pas été inspiré de ce côté, je l'ai laissé en attendant … _Enjoy_ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premier jour de calme (peur).**

Sukone Tei s'ennuie ferme depuis qu'elle est entrée dans son bureau. En tant que chef d'unité des wonderlander, elle a pour devoir de traquer sans relâche tout potentiel Matriochka, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés n'a strictement aucune idée de par où commencer. Certes, la nuit dernière elle a assisté à une réunion des matriochkas, mais ça ne lui a apprit que l'endroit où se situe leur quartier général, et encore ils s'en doutaient depuis un moment. Pas le moindre nom, pas le moindre indice concernant la façon dont ils recrutent. Et pour elle, c'est ça la priorité : elle peut en arrêter autant qu'elle veut, tant qu'elle ne comprend pas la manière dont ils fonctionnent, elle ne saura jamais si elle doit n'arrêter que ceux qu'elle a vu ou si elle doit se préparer à s'occuper de Babylone en entier. En ce moment elle passe en revue les différents membres de son unité : Kasane Teto, surnommée affectueusement la foreuse à cause de ses anglaises, Yokune Ruko et Rook, frère et (suposée, ils sont assez vagues sur le sujet, et un doute plane depuis une mauvaise prononciation) sœur assez agressifs dans l'absolu, Ritsu Namine, le travesti de quinze ans qui arrive tout de même à se trimbaler avec une robe qui lui quadruple presque son poids normal … et c'est tout. L'unité d'intervention se résume en ces cinq membres, les autres n'étant pas assez fous pour tenter de s'opposer directement aux matriochkas ou déjà six pieds sous terre.

Ce n'est pas si mal, d'un certain point de vue : ils sont moins serrés par le budget (qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la fondation des wonderlanders) et ils savent que seul le meilleur reste. Bon, ensuite ce serait tout de même sympathique s'ils pouvaient avoir deux-trois agents supplémentaires, surtout s'il s'agit d'éclaireurs. Des troupes d'actions, ça, ils ont, mais des éclaireurs, ça serait le pied. Ils pourraient monter des opérations à grandes envergures, piéger le terrain, engager les combats de manière plus sûre … Être plus efficaces, quoi ! Mais le seul éclaireur qu'on ait bien voulu leur accordé s'était révélé être un sexagénaire gras et faignant, qui n'avait aucune compétences dans le domaine, ou si peu qu'il s'est fait tué à sa première mission par son propre piège. Depuis, le roi leur refuse tout remplaçant, qui sont très certainement trop occupés à lutter contre la nation des éleveurs de moutons qui circulaient dans le désert ou bien trop effrayés pour lutter contre une vraie menace. Si ils ont autant de mal à obtenir des éclaireurs, alors imaginez pour des espions …

\- Chef !

\- Oui foreuse ? Réagit-elle enfin après s'être dégagée de ses pensées parasites.

\- On fait quoi à propos d'hier ? Demande Teto, légèrement crispée par l'appellation. Et ce sont des anglaises, pour la cent quarante neuvième fois.

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir te dire de réprimer tous les matriochka vus hier, mais on ne sait même pas si ça les arrêtera … Au mieux, on peut toujours demander au roi de prendre des mesures concernant la salle des festivités, mais il risque de tout nous déléguer. Et même dopés à mort on ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre une armée de ces sauvages. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- On pourrait les retrouver selon leurs horaires de sortie et leurs manifestations ? Propose celle aux yeux dépareillés.

\- Sur tout Babylone ? Ça nous prendrait trop de temps. Une autre ?

\- On peut toujours les arrêter un à un à leur arrivée au terrain vague ? Lance Ritsu.

\- Ils nous repéreraient de loin, et au mieux ils se rendront compte trop vite de notre plan et cesseront tout simplement de se pointer là-bas. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'ils arrivent presque tous en même temps.

\- On joue notre rôle jusqu'au bout et on les arrête sur place, à l'anniversaire ?

\- Je retiens, Rook, à condition de se montrer plus intelligent qu'eux et de voir à travers leurs plans. Ce qui risque d'être compliqué.

\- Ils feront certainement une diversion à l'extérieur pour nous attirer dans un terrain ouvert, où ils pourront s'enfuir plus facilement.

\- Bien vu Teto, j'y avait pas pensé. Dans ce cas, il faudrait quelqu'un près du tableau électrique car la stratégie classique voudrait qu'ils éteignent la lumière. On laisse la garde royale escorter le roi, et la police régulière ainsi que l'armée s'occuper de l'extérieur. D'autres suggestions ?

\- Rachètes toi des vêtements à ta taille ! Lancent en cœur la joyeuse bande, concernant les habits chef qui sont largement trop grands pour elle.

\- Refusé. Bon, on commence la paperasse !

De leur côté, les matriochkas sont tous dispersés de par la ville entière. Ce qui au fond ne représente rien pour eux : s'ils n'ont pas d'aptitude telles que la téléportation, il s'avère qu'ils ont une excellente connaissance des moyens de transport et de comment s'en servir pour arriver au plus près de leur destination. Il n'est pas rare d'en voir profiter du vol d'un avion en se cramponnant au toit ou aux ailes … Ou encore faire la chauve-souris sur de grosses voitures … Qu'attendre de plus de fous ? Qu'ils prennent le bus babylonien en restant sur le toit ? Devinez quoi ? Ils le font. Et ils s'en sortent. En un seul morceau. Et vivants. Et conscients (ou peu s'en faut : peut-on dire de quelqu'un comme ça qu'il est conscient ?). Et surtout, amusés. Même les passagers de ces bus ont du mal a garder leur estomac dans le bon sens, c'est pour dire. C'est leur côté éparpillé qui donne tellement de mal aux autorités, surtout qu'il n'y a apparemment aucun motif dans leur schéma de recrutement et qu'ils ont tendance à se déplacer assez vite et à avoir assez de forces pour briser des menottes comme on le ferait avec un brin d'herbe. Le seul qui soit en détention à ce jour est contenu dans une camisole de force en fibre de diamant serrée renforcée avec des barres d'acier, sans compter qu'il a les pieds dans une entrave à peu près semblable. Tout ça pour dire qu'on n'arrête pas un matriochka comme on dit ''bonjour''.

* * *

En ce moment, le noyau dur est rassemblé sur le toit d'un bâtiment abandonné. Étant tous encore dans un cursus scolaire obligatoire, ils doivent se faire prudents, d'autant plus qu'ils sont tous dans la même école.

\- Eh, Panda Hero ! Interpelle joyeusement le remote control masculin.

\- C'est ''la cannibale'' … soupire la concernée.

\- C'est pareil. Tu nous dis le plan ? Twintails veut pas …

\- Même pas en rêve : tu sais que c'est le boss qui distribue les rôles, pas moi.

\- Au fait, t'es prête pour la semaine prochaine ? Intervient avec un grand rictus la chef.

\- Toujours. Et au cas où tu demande, j'ai prévu de ne pas laisser les intrus d'hier voir quoi que ce soit. Répond-elle en pouffant d'avance à ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire.

\- Vas-y molo quand même, on est de faiseurs de troubles, pas des assassins. Continue la bleue en faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se retenir d'éclater de rire ou de ravager le voisinage.

Car là gît un des gros désavantages des matriochkas : il leur est impossible de rester plus d'un certain temps sérieux, et ils ont un instinct prononcé pour la destruction. En général, ils arrivent à se concentrer pour se maîtriser, mais cela génère une dose de stress qui nuit à leur concentration, et parfois, avec des sources de stress extérieures comme des interrogations ou des tâches extrêmement dure à réaliser, il arrive qu'ils doivent s'absenter d'urgence pour tout évacuer. Sinon, ils profitent des poses pour s'éclipser sans déranger personne et recharger leurs batteries de sérieux. C'est pourquoi en globalité il n'y a pas de matriochka célébrité ou patron de grosse entreprise, ces charges étant trop usantes pour eux. Et si quelqu'un étant à ces fonction en devenait un, il est quasiment assuré qu'il démissionnerait dans les semaines à venir après avoir posé un congé maladie. Cette particularité les prive de fonctions qu'ils auraient peut-être aimé avoir et de la possibilité d'avoir un gros salaire, mais c'est pas comme si ils aspiraient à ça, car ils ont déjà reconnu que ce monde tourne à l'envers.

Quelques arrondissements plus loin, Luka, Megurine de son nom de jeune fille, étouffe son énième bâillement sur son siège de caissière de commerce de quartier. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y a que peu de clients aujourd'hui et son patron est une … bonne connaissance.

\- On se couche tard ces derniers temps ? Interroge-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Moui. Mais pas autant que toi Gak'.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je dire qu'ici c'est ''patron'' et vouvoiement.

\- Encore une trentaine avec en supplément un gosse. Réplique-t-elle en lançant à son tour un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Ça te conviens, seulement le gosse ? Soupire-t-il théâtralement, amusé par le comportement de sa femme.

\- Mmm … Non !

Gakupo et Luka Kamui, un couple tout ce qu'il y paraît de plus normal. Ils ont leur petite entreprise, leur petit appartement, leur petite voiture … Jusqu'à récemment, leur vie n'était que résumée au mot ''petit'', mais désormais, tout n'est que façade servant à dissimuler leur identité de matriochka, le plus immense des secrets qu'il pourraient bien cacher. Certes, leur place n'est pas très importante, mais ils sont tout de même bien content de participer au chaos que leur nouvelle famille instaure. Comment ils étaient devenu Matriochka ? Assez sombre histoire. Ils attendaient en fait ce qui aurait dû être leur premier enfant. Mais dû à un accident, Luka dût être hospitalisée, et l'opération lui fit faire fausse couche. Les médecins étaient sincèrement désolés, mais ils n'ont rien pu y faire. Certes, à ce moment ils étaient perdus et désespérés, mais ils n'avaient encore rien contre le monde. Ils ont demandé à faire des funérailles pour leur fille (ç'aurait dû être une fille), leur demande fut acceptée. C'est pendant la cérémonie que le premier déclic se fit pour les deux : qui voudrait croire qu'un dieu veuille auprès de lui un avorton, aussi cruel soit-il ?

Sur le coup ils ne dirent rien, mais à la fin de la cérémonie ils allèrent à la rencontre du prêtre officiant, pour demander conseil, bénédiction et réconfort. Et il faut croire qu'il était mal luné ce jour là, car il les a clairement envoyé balader après avoir reçu leur don. Deuxième déclic. Rentrés chez eux, ils reçurent la visite de la famille proche. Et au lieu de tenter de les encourager, ils leur dirent texto : « Baal-Marduk devait être offensé par votre conduite hérétique. Passez le prochain par le feu et peut-être qu'il adoucira sa face devant vous. ». Même maintenant ils ne savent pas exactement pourquoi, mais ils n'ont pas réagit à ces mots en tout cas, pas de manière logique : ils ont tout simplement sourit de leur plus sinistre sourire et ont dit en même temps la devise Matriochka : « Le monde tourne à l'envers. ». Les autres Matriochka supposent que c'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils ont rejoint leurs rangs, mais eux pensent que c'est plus la confirmation qu'ils le sont devenu avant. Toujours est-il que la famille qui était présente les ont regardé de travers avant de s'en aller de manière précipitée. Ils ne se sont plus jamais revus depuis. Et le couple n'est plus jamais entré dans un temple, même par erreur.

La semaine suivante, ils ont commencé à avoir leurs premières crises, mais comme ils ne savaient pas quelle était la cause, ils ne pensaient absolument pas qu'ils avaient désormais basculé dans la partie cachée de la société. Mais ils ont quand même évité d'en parler, car ils pensaient qu'on les enverrait en asile. Le soir du sixième jour, et ça allait devenir une habitude à chaque mois, ils ressentirent le besoin de danser, et au moment où ils cédèrent, leur mémoire sombra dans un trou noir. Ils ne savent pas exactement comment, mais le lendemain, ils se sont retrouvé au dépotoir, de l'autre côté de la ville, en compagnie de leur nouvelle famille qui les accueillit aussitôt avec toute leur folie, leur camaraderie et leurs cris. Depuis, ils sont de fiers Matriochka, heureux d'avoir trouvé cette communauté qui les a d'une certaine manière sauvé.

La porte s'ouvre les sortant de leur conversation animée (« -Si ! -Non ! -Si ! -Non ! ... ») et ils se retournent avec le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'ils ont en stock.

\- Bienvenue !

\- Bonjour, je cherche mon camarade. Il est roux, a des cheveux longs et roux. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Demande une fille avec des cheveux roses en forme de foreuse, avec un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage.

\- Non, je suis désolé mais cette description ne me dit rien.

\- Jesuislàjesuislàjesuislà ! Hurle une jeune fille jaillissant de l'arrière du magasin en secouant des bras, mouvement qui ne dérangea miraculeusement rien.

\- Pas trop tôt ! Vous aviez dit qu'il n'était pas là.

\- C'est … un garçon ? Demande Gakupo, un peu sonné par la découverte.

\- Oui. Répond la jeune fille. Mais il ne veut pas s'habiller comme tel. Bon, on termine la vadrouille et on rentre. Continue-t-elle en se tournant vers son acolyte.

\- On rentrerait maintenant, ça changerais rien, soupire le jeune garçon, les Matriochkas ne courent pas les rues.

Les vendeurs se figent un instant à cette phrase et reprennent rapidement leurs activités.

\- Peut-être, mais on ne sait jamais : il y en a qui pourraient peut-être sortir pour une raison ou une autre. Réplique vertement la foreuse. C'est pour ça qu'on se ''balade''.

\- Moui. J'suis pas convaincu. Mais de toutes façons, c'est la seule chose qui peut m'occuper, donc autant achever cette tâche.

Se retournant, ils vont pour sortir de la boutique quand ...

\- Vous avez fait tombé quelque chose !

Se retournant, le travesti reconnaît avec une certaine horreur un couteau qu'il dissimule dans les pans de sa robe. Et avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, le vendeur ramasse l'objet tranchant et le lui tend, un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'en empare rapidement et le fait disparaître d'un mouvement assuré du poignet dans sa manche avant de s'éloigner rapidement du commerce. Après s'être assuré qu'ils sont hors de portée, même pour ses sens de Matriochka, Gakupo s'accorde un soupir avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

\- Je reviens dans un instant. Lâche-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Ce gamin a la robe remplie d'armes en tout genre, prêtes à l'usage.

\- Tu pense que c'est un wonderlander ? Demande Luka, blêmissant à son tour.

\- Je ne pense pas, je sais que c'en est un.

\- Je t'accompagne. Et ce soir, on préviens Twintails. T'as retenu les visages ?

C'est ainsi que le premier contact direct entre les deux factions se fit, et ce sera certainement la dernier qui sera entièrement innocente.

* * *

\- Miku ! Passé une bonne après-midi ?

\- Très bien, et toi Gumi ?

 _Nous venons d'apprendre qu'une unité spéciale spécialisée dans la traque des terroristes Matriochka a été affectée à la surveillance de l'anniversaire du royaume._

\- C'est vraiment pas un temps à se balader … Murmure la verte en levant son nez au ciel.

\- Tu m'étonnes … Poursuit l'autre en remontant son col roulé.

 _Cette unité d'élite, pourvue des dernières avancées technologiques et chimiques en matière d'armement a juré de ne pas les laisser agir librement. Nous leurs souhaitons bon courage dans leur quête._

\- Il est vraiment lourd, hein … Soupirent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes.

Et à ce moment-là, tous les Matriochka grincent des dents ensembles.


	3. Deuxième jour de calme (rancœur)

Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre qui aura mis un peu plus de temps que prévu, je tiens à vous demander pardon sur ce point. Ceci dit, je vous avais prévenu qu'il y avait un risque que je sois irrégulier. Mais bon vous n'êtes pas là pour me lire en train de raconter ma vie, donc tout de suite, le chapitre !

DISCLAIMER : Les Vocaloïd et Utau ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que pour les œuvres mentionnées dans cette histoire (Matryochka, Panda Hero, Babylon, remote control, et la série Nostalgia for Nothingness entre autres). Pareillement, les différentes références mythologiques ne sont pas mes inventions non plus, et sont retrouvables sur internet (les auteurs étant morts depuis longtemps, je ne pense cependant pas avoir de problèmes à avoir de ce côté). Listing complet, _enjoy this chapter_ !

 _Edit du 09/08/2016_ : Je reprend la série de zéro ! Je vais donc faire quelques modifications, corriger des erreurs/oublis que j'ai fait et certainement changer de titre … Il ne m'a jamais plu de toutes façons, mais vu que j'ai pas été inspiré de ce côté, je l'ai laissé en attendant … _Enjoy_ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Deuxième jour de calme (rancœur).**

\- Eh, t'en as de la descente pour une jeunette. Constate le gros Robb, champion de la bouteille au bar des mines.

\- Fermes-la et bois. Réponds son adversaire en descendant son verre d'alcool préparé pour l'occasion.

\- À tes ordres , princesse. Sourit-il en pensant qu'elle n'a aucunes chances.

Le concourt continue encore quelques verres dans un silence relatif. Ou plutôt un silence qui s'installe petit à petit au fur et à mesure que les consommateurs s'intéressent au résultat. Le silence et le doute se font maître bien assez vite dans l'esprit du poivrot aussi. Il a déjà entendu parlé d'une femme qui fait tous les concours de beuverie possibles et imaginables, mais il a toujours pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. Levant les yeux, ils l'observe dans la lumière faiblarde du lustre à ampoules à incandescence. Il regarde avec attention ses cheveux bruns coupés courts, les traits raffinés de son visage et ses yeux ternis, apparemment par l'alcool, mais vifs. Il hésite un instant, puis ose.

\- T'as dis que tu t'appelais comment, déjà ? Murmure-t-il en essuyant la mousse sur ses lèvres.

\- Shion. Meiko Shion. Maintenant bois. Grogne son opposante, pas disposée à être agréable.

\- Je capitule. Déclare immédiatement celui qui était pourtant le champion du coin.

\- Tu pose tes fesses sur ce siège, et on termine. Siffle la femme en lançant un regard meurtrier.

La mort dans l'âme, ils se rassied et se prépare mentalement à parer à tout risque en saisissant son gobelet en plastique épais. Il en a vu des comas éthyliques, ça oui. Il en a même vu certains qui ne s'en sont jamais sortis et d'autres qui ne se sont toujours pas réveillés. Et ça, il n'a vraiment pas envie de subir ça : s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il ne veux pas, c'est dépendre directement de parfaits inconnus. Il sent sa limite approcher, il est saoul, mais pas inconscient. Il sent qu'il va falloir simuler. Il l'a déjà fait, à ses débuts. Il avait déjà une bonne résistance, mais pas autant que maintenant. Même ce matin il s'y est entraîné, il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, mais ça lui servira. Encore un verre et … Il se laisse tout doucement basculer en marmonnant des propos incohérents dans sa barbe. Il ne tente pas de se relever : s'il essayait, il ne sait pas combien il pourrait encaisser de mètres avant de s'écrouler. Il reste simplement là, yeux clos, les cheveux dans ce qui restait au fond de son gobelet et la joue sur le parquet sale, à attendre que l'arbitre annonce le résultat. Qui ne se fait pas attendre d'ailleurs. Après ça, Philippe, un fidèle de l'auberge crasseuse, le traîne difficilement en direction de sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'il se manifeste.

\- Je me disait bien que quelque chose clochait. Dit juste son compagnon d'infortune.

\- Cette fille est un monstre. Elle devrait être en ce moment en coma éthylique, mais je parie qu'elle engloutit encore un autre verre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Les concours, ça n'est qu'une excuse pour elle. Soupire Robb. Elle boit parce qu'elle est désespérée pour une raison qui m'est obscure, ou elle est désespérée parce qu'elle ne trouve pas ses limites. Peut-être les deux. Cela se ressentait dans son attitude. Elle ne boit pas par plaisir, mais pour compenser un vide, peut-être qu'il s'agit de la raison dont j'ai parlé.

\- Je savais pas que tu était psychologue …

\- Interprétation personnelle. Et expérience : j'ai connu un type dans le genre, mais en moins extrême. J'ai une demande à te faire. Ne la laisse pas rentrer seule, et ne la laisse pas s'approcher du pont si tu la raccompagne. Elle a l'air prête à tout pour oublier ses douleurs.

\- Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Même moi j'ai mes limites à ma résistance à l'alcool, tu sais. Grimace l'ex-champion.

Après ces mots, Philippe prend congé de lui et sortit. Rentré dans la pièce principale il la cherche des yeux, d'abord à la table du concourt, puis dans l'arrière salle baignée dans la fumée de cigarette, pour terminer avec le comptoir crasseux. Et effectivement, _comme l'a dit Robb, elle boit encore …_ Il s'apprête à l'approcher quand il remarque un garçon avec un bandeau sur l'œil gauche s'approcher d'elle. Il les vois échanger quelques mots, puis il s'en va tandis qu'elle le suit, l'air un peu frustrée. Il préfère ne pas intervenir et les laisser, _on ne sait jamais. Ils pourraient_ _mal le prendre_ _._ Quand il rapportera les faits à Robb, ce dernier se laissera tomber sur ses oreillers auréolés de sueurs et sourirera en disant que ça devrait faire l'affaire avant de s'endormir.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu fais-ça, Maman ? Demande le garçon appuyé sur le garde-fou du pont permettant de traverser les lignes de chemins de fer. Tu sais très bien que ça ne te mènera nulle part.

\- Je sais, Olivier. Mais je sais aussi que ce monde ne rime à rien, donc où est le mal ? Demande-t-elle d'un air las.

\- Il est là, et là. Répond-il d'un air insistant en pointant tour à tour le crâne de la femme puis son cœur. Et chez les wonderlanders. Et aussi tout autour de nous. Et aussi dans cette ville. Ce monde est suffisamment foutu pour qu'on l'enfonce d'avantage. Alors, arrêtes de te noyer dans l'alcool et regarde la réalité. Faire ça ne ramènera pas Papa. Sauf si il est captif et que ses gardiens sont dépendant à l'alcool, alors là, tu peux tenter de vider les stocks de Babylone, oui.

N'ayant rien à dire, elle se retourne et observe le ciel rosé par la pollution lumineuse, laisse courir ses regards le long des immeubles immaculés et élancés, avant de les plonger sur la voie ferrée, crasseuse et sombre par rapport au reste de la ville avec ses gratte-ciels et ses spots publicitaires. Elle les laisse courir le long des rails un peu rouillés avec de temps en temps un cadavre de rongeur ou d'oiseau aux parties disposées de part et d'autre d'un rail et arrive à ce qu'il y a sous ses pieds.

\- Olivier, quel mérite y a-t-il à demeurer en vie dans un monde où tout est vanité ? Quel est le sens à tout cela ?

Il s'arrête un instant, lève les yeux vers ce ciel clair qui aurait dû être noir constellé d'étoiles puis sourit.

\- Les chats. C'est bien ça, les chats.

Meiko ne se retient pas d'exploser de rire. Un rire dément, mais un rire quand même. Après quelques secondes, Olivier craque, et leurs rires retentissent dans tout le quartier. Cette particularité des Matriochkas a au moins le mérite de soulager un peu les cœurs, mais dans certains cas, c'est une malédiction. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une mère qui ne peut pas faire le deuil de son mari qui a disparu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, laissant derrière lui une femme qui l'aime et qu'il aime, ainsi que son fils qui faisait sa fierté. Fils qui a bien grandit depuis sa disparition. Meiko ne se souvient encore que trop bien de ces yeux rieurs et de ces cheveux bleu roi. Elle ne peut pas oublier, faute à cette autre faculté/malédiction/ce-que-vous-voulez des Matriochkas. Elle ne connait pas le contexte de cet événement, ni même ce qui l'a fait disparaître, mais elle sait qu'il ne les aurait jamais abandonnés. Il était trop gentil et trop attentionné pour ça. Elle se souvient encore de lui mangeant une glace en les couvant du regard, elle et Olivier. Décidément, on l'a fait disparaître.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtent, se regardent un instant avant de se précipiter dans une même direction. Pas besoin de se concerter, ils savent où se rendre. Petit à petit, leurs mouvements se font plus rapide au fur et à mesure de leur transformation. Ils foncent en surveillent la route, et se précipitent derrière un camion puis s'accrochent à l'arrière. Ils n'ont aucuns mal à tenir la position, et n'auront pas à endurer longtemps : le dépotoir n'est qu'à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là, dans un quartier mal famé. Déjà ils arrivent à proximité, dans le tombeau des immeubles, le labyrinthe d'épaves entourant le quartier général. Ils attendent d'être au plus près de l'endroit pour sauter, rouler un peu, rigoler de la tête de l'autre puis s'enfoncer en se taquinant sur diverses douleurs dues à l'atterrissage. Arrivés sur place, ils voient le restant des Matriochkas rassemblé sur les déchets, fébriles, à l'attente et impatients. Les remotes control se téléportent de Matriochka en Matriochka (ce sont parmi les seuls à avoir cette habilité) pour calmer les esprits, mais peu importe combien de fois ils repassent, il y en a toujours un pour relancer l'excitation : c'est pas tous les jours qu'un rassemblement urgent a lieu, surtout si peu de temps après un grand rassemblement stratégique. Soudain, un rugissement retentit en écho.

\- Les gars, annonce la cannibale qui a décidément un truc avec les cris, Twin' a un truc à dire. J'vous conseille de bien ouvrir vos oreilles et de la fermer. Et je m'assurerait personnellement que ce soit le cas. Pigé ?

Apparemment satisfaite du hochement de tête vigoureux et uni de l'assistance, elle cède la place à la chef du groupe qui a sur son visage un air nerveux. Arrivée au bord du bâtiment délabré qui lui sert d'estrade, elle contemple longuement l'assemblée d'un air trop calme et sérieux. Pour elle, ces personnes sont sa famille, ses enfants. Elle a déjà perdu l'un d'entre eux face aux wonderlanders, et elle est au courant qu'il est probable que ça se reproduise. Elle s'attarde un instant sur Meiko avant de commencer son discourt.

\- Mes amis. Déclare-t-elle d'un air posé en attrapant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Vous êtes sûrement au courant que les wonderlanders sont assignés à entraver notre prochaine mission. J'ai préféré vous l'occulter jusqu'à maintenant, mais ils ont déjà capturé l'un des nôtre. Vous savez de qui je parle.

À ce moment, le cœur de Meiko fait un bond dans sa poitrine et elle sent son sang bouillir. _Ils vont payer …_

\- SAKE GIRL ! Je t'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi. Je savais que ce serait difficile pour toi de connaître la vérité, c'est pour ça que je l'ai cachée. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à être hors de toi, mais je t'en prie reste calme. C'est précisément ce genre de chose qui pourrait leur permettre d'en capturer d'autres. Et je refuse que ça ré-arrive. Je vais donc instaurer dès maintenant un concourt pour décider de qui fera quoi dans la prochaine opération. Les rôles resteront secrets jusqu'au bout, peu importe ce qui arrivera. Elle inspire un bon coup, puis ouvre les yeux avec un air plus normal pour une Matriochka (c'est-à-dire un visage où la folie règne). Que le tournois commence ! Les tours sont marqués sur cette feuille, on appellera les participants. Il n'y a que deux règles : ne pas sortir du dépotoir et ne pas blesser sérieusement l'adversaire. Sinon, le fautif est disqualifié ! Vous êtes prêts ? Alors allons-y !

Elle consulte son bout de papier et appelle les premiers participants, puis tous se dispersent. Twintails rejoint ses principaux généraux sur un des immeubles et se retourne vers la bataille en cours. Inintéressante à souhait. Elle sait déjà que ces deux là ne feront pas partie du groupe le plus en danger. La bataille se finit une demie-heure plus tard, laissant place à deux autres concurrents. Dès le premier contact, elle sent que la nuit va être longue. Cela se répète jusqu'à l'aube, le concourt ayant commencé un peu après minuit. Elle est à présent à moitié endormie et l'un des remote control la secoue pour que le prochain match puisse commencer. Émergeant doucement, elle regarde d'un œil morne sa fiche et lance un sourire carnassier, imité par ses plus proches généraux. _Ça va devenir intéressant …_

\- Saké girl contre Tarantulla.

Tous dans l'assistance frémissent, car et la mère et le fils sont connus pour être puissants, et cela risque d'être beau à voir. Les deux concurrents se jaugent du regard, puis se laissent tomber sur sa surface du quartier général improvisé en arène. La cannibale en profite pour jeter un œil à la liste à son tour et finit par repérer ce qu'elle cherche. Son tour serait l'avant-dernier. Se concentrant de nouveau sur l'arène, elle se rend compte que le combat n'est pas encore engagé. Elle se tourne vers sa supérieure pour demander ce qui se passe quand …

\- Le combat commence !

Tarantulla s'est jeté en arrière et court désormais sur les bords de l'arène en fixant son opposant qui se contente de le dévisager silencieusement. Après avoir fait un tour, il la traverse le plus rapidement possible en fonçant sur sa mère qui se contente d'esquiver. L'opération se répète une dizaine de fois, puis il se remet à tourner en une spirale de plus en plus serrée. Elle fait son premier mouvement alors qu'il n'est qu'à dix mètres d'elle. Croisant ses bras droit devant elle, elle tiens la position deux secondes, puis elle les ouvre en grand, paumes vers le haut. Au départ, personne n'en voit l'intérêt, puis d'un coup, des flammes l'embrasent, et elle se précipite vers son fils qui recule désormais. Un coup, deux coups en l'air. Il se replie dans un immeuble désaffecté. Tous se retournent vers la leader, mais elle secoue la tête, montrant clairement qu'il n'est pas sortit de l'enceinte auquel elle a pensé. Lorsque Meiko pénètre à son tour dans le bâtiment, elle frappe sans réfléchir la première chose qui lui fonce dessus, l'enflammant aussi sec. Se retournant, elle contemple la balle de fils terminer de se consumer. _Alors comme ça, il y met toutes les chances de son côté._ Un coup d'œil suffit à confirmer ses dires : le couloir s'est remplit d'un coup de toile d'araignée. Et il s'est arrangé pour les rendre ininflammables. _Puisqu'il veut jouer à ça …_ Elle met le tranchant de sa main en avant. Elle attaque un des fils qui se brise aussitôt. Un autre. Une dizaine d'autre. Elle devient une tornade de feu. Tous les fils se brise. Et une silhouette se jette sur elle. Elle lance son poing en avant et replie son coude au dernier moment. Impact. Derrière elle, Tarantulla se rejette en arrière, se maudissant de n'avoir pas été assez prudent malgré son leurre. Il se précipite dans un escalier. Elle s'y précipite à son tour, et s'écarte au dernier moment. Il y a un fil tranchant pile sur son passage. Tarantulla se jette par la première fenêtre qu'il croise, et utilise un de ses fils pour se dérober de côté à une flamme. Il atterrit sur le sol. Et saute. Et évite de nouveau un projectile enflammé. Et forge une épée de toile d'araignée. Et attaque. Et jure. Et a perdu.

Saké Girl s'était mise de profil pour éviter l'attaque et lui a fait brûler une mèche de ses cheveux blancs, prouvant ainsi sa victoire : il est impossible à cette distance de rater sa cible, sauf si elle le voulait. Et elle le voulait. Se retournant vers le jury, elle demande si cela convient. Et on lui répond qu'elle a clairement gagné. Et que c'est aux suivant. Les match suivants se terminent presque instantanément, avec pour gagnants l'aubergine, caporal, la gamine et Tatoo Girl . Le match suivant annoncé, est celui des remote control. Et leur opposant est la sorcière de la nuit. Une nouvelle recrue se révélant prometteuse.

La jeune femme observe de ses yeux pâles à en faire peur les jumeaux, caressant distraitement sa tresse. Il lui faudra être rapide. Très rapide. Et terriblement précise. Le signal est lancé, et les deux se jettent sur elle, main dans la main, souriants de toutes leurs dents. Elle, elle a ouvert un carnet et écrit frénétiquement dessus. Et le ciel change. Très peu, mais tous les Matriochkas sauf elle ont les yeux rivés sur l'intrus. Ou plutôt à l'absente. Et tous commencent à s'agiter sous le ciel de nouvelle lune. Elle s'avance. Ils dansent. Elle s'apprête à terminer le match, quand

\- Tu croyais sincèrement que ça allait nous affecter ? Finirent par demander en cœur les jumeaux.

Et bientôt, ils reprennent leur élan. Elle saisit son crayon, se précipite en arrière et trace un trait sur le carnet, faisant réapparaître la lune. Ils sont à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Ils lèvent simultanément le poing. Et elle s'incline.

\- J'ai perdu.

Toute l'assistance est soufflée : ils ont perdu le contrôle presque immédiatement après qu'elle ait terminé d'écrire, mais elle déclare qu'elle a perdu ? Et elle a réussi à leur rendre leur état normal d'un trait. Elle est exceptionnelle, mais en tant que support, pas qu'élément sur le terrain.

\- Avant dernier match : ma chère cannibale contre tous les gagnants. Souris Twintails.

La verte est déjà sur le terrain et s'échauffe un peu. Tous hésitent un instant avant de se jeter simultanément sur elle. Elle grimace un instant et se met en position un instant avant d'être assaillie de tout côtés. Tous frappent sans s'ordonner à part quelques-uns qui restent à l'écart, comme en position pour esquiver. Ce qu'ils ne tardent pas à faire, évitant ainsi des traits lumineux et les personnes projetées avec. Ils s'apprêtent à partir à l'assaut quand ils se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas : l'adversaire commun a disparu. Et là où certains restent figés par la surprise, d'autres se mettent immédiatement en mouvement, aux aguets. Déjà, les premiers tombent. Certains qui sont restés debout attaquent dans cette direction, mais ils ne rencontrent que le vide et la défaite. Il ne reste que six qui soient encore debout. Les remote control s'arrêtent d'un coup, puis éclatent de rire.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de se battre … Soupire à moitié essoufflé le garçon.

\- Comment ça ? Fronce des sourcils Saké Girl.

\- Elle n'a jamais été sur le terrain. Complète la fille hilare.

\- Comment expliques-tu alors ceux-là ? Demande alors la gamine qui se retient au maximum de rire pour saisir un maximum d'informations.

\- Elle maîtrise la lumière. C'est donc un jeu d'enfant pour elle de faire des illusions d'elle-même à certains moments et de déplacer l'image de ses adversaires à d'autres … Soupire Tatoo Girl qui vient de comprendre, ayant l'esprit plus vif que ses compagnons. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- On y a pas pensé avant ! Éclatent de rire les jumeaux en se roulant sur le sol.

Bientôt l'hystérie gagne tous les restants, qui ont apparemment passé l'épreuve. La cannibale et Twintails sourient ensemble d'un air bienveillant avant de se diriger (toujours de concert) vers l'enceinte de l'arène. Tous comprennent et sortent du terrain emportant avec eux ceux qui sont dans l'incapacité de se déplacer. Sans rien se dire, elles se font face au centre du dépotoir. Le calme règne un instant, puis toutes deux se précipitent en arrière, puis courent le long des murs. Bientôt, des sons stridents rebondissent en écho sur les murs des immeubles voisins, et l'arène se couvre d'une couche de lumière aveuglante. Tous les matriochkas sortent (on ne sait d'où, et on ne le saura sans doutes jamais) des casques de soudure à l'arc pour pouvoir au moins regarder dans la direction du combat. Des jets de lumières jaillissent de la position des deux combattantes, et certains dans l'assistance ressentent les cris de Twintails en même temps que le bitume tremble sous eux. Et tout s'arrête d'un coup, leur permettant de voir les deux au centre exact, toutes deux en positions de vaincre l'autre. Les remote control sourient : c'est un match nul. Twintails et la cannibale ont tôt fait de retourner à leur place. Là dessus, la chef s'avance, ses trois ''généraux'' à ses côtés, comme elle se plaît à les appeler, et s'adresse d'un voix haute et clair à ses fidèles Matriochkas après une forte inspiration.

\- Matriochkas ! C'est rassurée par vos performances que je vous annonce qui fera parti de la troupe d'action et qui aidera à la diversion ! Ceux dont je n'appellerais pas le nom iront faire la diversion, et les appelés seront directement face au danger. Sont appelés : les remote control, la cannibale, Saké Girl, l'aubergine, caporal, la gamine et Tatoo Girl. Chaque groupe aura ses instructions sur place. Dans l'immédiat, retournez chez vous et allez vous reposer. On a une semaine devant nous, autant en profiter !

* * *

\- Bonjour Gumi ! Accueille une tête aux longs cheveux remplis de nœuds.

\- Bonjour Miku ! Répond une tête au cheveux en bataille. Bien reposée ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Et toi ?

\- L'autre a pas fermé les yeux un instant cette nuit, donc non. Grimace la verte.

\- Dommage, mais c'est pas une excuse pour dormir en cours. Bon, on y va ?

\- Oui, oui.

Et tous les Matriochka ce jour-là eurent du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.


	4. Troisième jour de calme (nostalgie)

Houlala ... C'est quoi ce retard ? Bon, je tiens à ce que vous m'excusiez de ce retard, et pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre un peu plus long ! Bon, il aurait de toutes façons été de cette longueur, mais pas grave : on fait avec !

 _Enjoy yourself !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Troisième jour de calme (nostalgie).**

\- Dis, Gumi? Demande une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus eux aux longs cheveux sarcelle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Répond une enfant peut-être un peu plus vielle, cheveux à la garçonne et verts, un air neutre sur son visage.

\- Tu m'emmène voir les étoiles filantes ?

\- Désolé, mais je déménage demain. Répond-elle sur un ton plat.

\- Ce soir, alors ! Continue la bleue, pleine d'espoir.

\- Je ne te garantit pas qu'il y en aura. Prévient la plus calme.

\- Tant pis, au moins, on aura essayé ensemble !

 _Cette nuit, il n'y eu pas d'étoiles filantes._

Justice breaker tend son bras en avant, décontenancée, et tire. La rebelle en face s'était précipité sur elle au lieu de fuir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais jamais avec cet air-là : on aurait dit _qu'elle me connaissait_. Elle était définitivement interloquée. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de comprendre ce que l'autre avait dit. « Gum' ! » Gum ? Chewing gum, peut-être ? La fille aux cheveux turquoise la regarde avec un air désespéré en pressant sa main gauche sur son œil percé par la balle, comme si elle savait quelque chose d'évident que la soldate ne connaissait pas. _Gumi !_ La verte rouvre ses yeux en grands, prise d'un flash : elle l'avait déjà vu ailleurs. Entamant un pas, elle revois un visage souriant et chaleureux. Un autre pas lui fait se souvenir d'une voix fluette et gracile, innocente et immaculée. Un autre, cette promesse stupide faite sur un coup de tête. Et le dernier pas avant l'avalanche, un nom. _Miku !_ Gumi court à perdre haleine vers celle dont elle a été privée tant d'années, et à qui elle venait de voler tout avenir. Elle l'appelle à s'en briser les cordes vocales et la saisit avant que sa chute ne l'ait fait atteindre le sol. Elle verse des larmes sur le visage souriant sous le sien.

\- Dis Gumi ? Demande une jeune femme, paupières à moitié fermées, cheveux sarcelle souillés de sang et d'humeur vitrée, dans ses dernier souffles d'agonie.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Répond une chose brisée, cheveux verts tâchés par la suie la boue et la poussière, versant ses premières larmes depuis dix ans sur ce qui avait été son amie.

\- Tu m'emmène voir les étoiles filantes ?

\- Oui ! Alors s'il te plais, reste avec moi ! Répond-t-elle sur un ton désespéré.

\- Désolé, je vais bientôt mourir. Sourit-elle.

\- On n'a cas les regarder maintenant.

\- En plein Babylone ? Ça risque d'être difficile. S'esclaffe-t-elle.

\- Au moins, on aura essayé ensemble ! La voix de Gumi s'enraille un peu, la fumée lui irritant la gorge et lui picotant les yeux.

 _Mon étoile a filé ainsi …_

Traînant derrière elle son sabre, la bannie a le regard vague. Cent cinquante ans qu'elle a été expulsée de Babylone. Cent cinquante ans qu'elle survit. Les produits chimiques ayant affecté son corps, elle a acquit une longévité exceptionnelle, en plus de ''figer'' son apparence et ses capacités. En contre partie, elle a perdu toute humanité. Elle lèche le sang sur la lame, observant d'un œil vague ses opposants. Des animaux ayant muté, et étant incroyablement agressifs. Elle comprend pourquoi Babylone a besoin de personnes comme elle à l'extérieur, mais elle fatigue. Lentement. À se battre ainsi, elle va finir par mourir sous les coups ou de solitude. Un son sur la droite, un mouvement de lame et une tête roule, délaissant derrière elle des fleurs rouges. La vue du liquide lui donne un coup de fouet, la figeant. Un sourire se dessine petit à petit sur son visage. Elle fuse vers le troupeau, découpant, transperçant, tuant. Elle rigole comme une démente. Elle tue, se bat, lutte encore et encore. Son but est ceci : tuer, et créer un champ de fleurs rouges.

Son sabre se cassera une cinquantaine d'année plus tard, la forçant à effectuer une retraite dans une Babylone nouvelle à ses yeux, où personne ne la connait.

 _C'est là que j'ai trouvé ma batte et ma nouvelle fonction …_

La Panda Hero s'étire un bon coup avant de se saisir de sa batte. Elle a eu du mal à émerger, vu que l'autre refusait de la laisser sortir. En fait, c'est en même temps qu'elle s'est prit en pleine poire ce qui allait devenir sa batte que l'autre est apparue. Et elle avait apparemment pas l'air au courant qu'elle n'aurait normalement jamais dû avoir une vie sociale. Elle a donc dû faire le ménage dans une maison presque à l'abandon (les anciens squatters sont désormais dans son estomac, leurs ossements dans ceux des bêtes à l'extérieur de la ville) et faire de faux-vrais papiers. Le comble, c'est que son ancien identifiant militaire est encore valable, ce qui lui a permit de manipuler sans grands problèmes les bases de données, afin de se créer une nouvelle identité. Pour l'argent destinée à la nourriture et aux affaires scolaires, elle a improvisé.

Repérant au loin une bade de voyous en train de racketter une vieille, elle sourit. L'attaque est rapide, et peu réussissent à échapper au premier assaut. Elle en assomme deux d'un lancé de batte tandis que le dernier s'enfuit. Elle la récupère et se jette à la poursuite de ce qui risquerait de finir comme son repas. Elle tourne à droite, à gauche, saute par dessus une benne et achève celui qu'elle poursuivait.

Elle regarde aux alentours d'un œil morne, avant de jeter un œil en l'air. Où elle les ouvre en grand, écartant les bras en grand, accueillant une jeune femme qui chutait à pic du rebord d'une route en amont.

\- Miku ! S'étrangle-t-elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demande-t-elle immédiatement avec un air effrayé collé sur le visage.

\- C'est moi ! Gumi ! Je te croyais morte ! Et … Elle se fige, puis dépose celle qui est encore dans ses bras avant de frapper le mur le plus proche en jurant.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demande-t-elle d'un air un peu inquiet.

\- Rien, juste qu'elle est définitivement morte. Réplique vertement la cannibale en ayant l'air vaguement dégoutté avant de reprendre un visage austère. Bon, moi c'est Gumi Megpoïd, aussi appelée Panda Hero très certainement à cause du maquillage que je met pour mes patrouilles, et je vais avoir deux cents quinze ans à la fin de l'année. Pas la peine de me dire que je les fait pas, je le sais. Et toi tu es Miku … ?

\- Hatsune. Gumi tique à ce mot. Miku Hatsune, quatorze ans, élève au collège du coin.

\- Bon, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu cherchais en sautant d'aussi haut. Continue la verte en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Y-a-t-il besoin de chercher une raison de fuir un monde qui n'en a pas ? Répond doucement la jeune fille en fuyant ces yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Viens chez moi. Lâche-t-elle après un silence de gène. J'me sentirait mal de te laisser seule sans savoir ce que tu pourrais faire. Au fait, là bas je risque de plus être vraiment la même, donc t'inquiètes pas trop : c'est une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus attentionnée, avec un goût prononcé pour les carottes. Et ne dis pas non si c'est pour te jeter de nouveau du haut d'un immeuble ou un truc du genre. Ajoute-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

\- Oui Gumi.

\- Et autre chose : tu m'expliquera pourquoi tu voulais tellement en finir. Elle s'arrête un instant avant de continuer. Et tu sera gentille avec l'autre Gumi, ok ?

 _C'est a_ _insi que j'ai rencontré la Miku actuelle._

Cela fait un mois qu'elles apprennent à se connaître, découvrant les avis de l'autre. Elles sont différentes, mais complémentaires : là où le regard innocent de Miku attendrit Gumi, son regard pessimiste prépare la plus jeune au monde. Là où la cadette ne voit que les jolies couleurs de la ville, l'aînée lui montre la pourriture tout en réapprenant la poésie des choses simples. Là où la bleue n'entend qu'une musique entraînante, la verte lui fait découvrir les manipulations politiques tout en redécouvrant que la sueur peut être pour autre chose que le combat ou les jours de canicule. L'une prépare l'autre à se protéger seule dans un monde effrayant, tandis que grâce à elle, elle redevient humaine. En parallèle, le jour, il n'y a que deux amies qui s'entendent à merveille et qui sont inséparable, qui sont ensemble dans chaque activité, qui ont de moins en moins besoins de mots pour comprendre l'autre, et qui apprennent encore et toujours dans la même classe.

Seulement ce soir est différent, Gumi le sent. Elle sent que quelque chose d'énorme est sur le point de surgir de nulle part, et que rien ne sera pareil après. C'est comme ce jour où elle s'était réveillé avec ce sentiment, et où elle s'était endormie bannie avec le sang de son amie la plus chère sur les mains. Elle entend un mouvement derrière elle. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il ne s'agit que de Miku qui depuis leur première rencontre refuse de retourner dans son appartement.

\- Dis, Miku … Ça te dis d'aller voir les étoiles filantes ? Demande-t-elle le regard au loin.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Questionne Miku d'un air suspicieux. Ce n'est pas la saison.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Souffle la verte avec une voix un peut tremblante. J'aimerais donc tenir ma promesse avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Et pis, j'ai un coin sympa pour ça.

\- Pourquoi pas alors …

Gumi sent que son amie n'est pas rassurée, mais elle sait qu'elle la suivra jusqu'au bout du monde.

Sorties de la sécurité apparente de leur foyer, elles évoluent parmi les décombres des bas-quartiers, évitant barres d'aciers rouillées et déjections. Elles repoussent deux-trois mendiants au passage avant de sortir de l'enceinte de Babylone en en franchissant les portes taguées et ouvertes. Elles avancent encore une centaine de mètres dans le terrain vague entourant la cité-nation, franchissent une colline enherbée avant de déboucher sur un petit val dans la pénombre. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'aînée sourit avant de s'allonger, sa batte à portée de main tout de même. Elle est rapidement suivie par la fille aux couettes qui semble moins confiante. Une heure passe sans qu'elle ne disent rien, se contentant de pointer du doigt divers phénomènes célestes. Puis elles en voient enfin une. Tremblante, Gumi ne peut s'empêcher d'étreindre sa cadette en pleurant. Elle l'a enfin fait.

Et sans préavis, elles entendent un bruit sourd. Elles se redressent en sursaut, sur leurs gardes. Et là, l'horreur se dessine sur leurs visage : au loin, un nuage multicolore s'élève petit à petit dans le ciel. Même Miku comprend que c'est quelque chose dont elle devrait s'inquiéter. La verte prend rapidement la direction du vent et grimace : il fait foncer droit sur elles la masse de produits chimiques – potentiellement toxique – et elles sont désavantagées dans leur fuite par le terrain.

\- Miku ? Interpelle la cannibale. Si tu veux vivre, cours et ne t'arrêtes pas.

\- Vers où ?

\- Qu'importe, tant que c'est loin de ce truc.

Et elles foncent. Elles ne s'arrêtent pour personne, tous ont compris à leurs visage que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais peu assimilent le nuage tellement cartoonesque à un danger, et ceux qui le font sont trop vieux pour endurer le rythme effréné imposé par le mastodonte. Et tous meurent petit à petit étouffés par le concentré de produits. Nos deux héroïnes s'enferment dans l'appartement et s'empressent de colmater les ouvertures vers l'extérieur en priant pour que rien ne passe.

\- Finalement, on a eu de la chance de sortir. Déclare la bleue soutenue d'un vigoureux hochement de tête de sa camarade, une fois qu'elles eurent fini de se barricader dans la pièce qu'elles arrivent le mieux à gérer. Comme ça, on a pu le voir arriver.

\- Mais 'faut pas se leurrer : c'est de la vapeur, on n'est pas sûre que ça ait une quelconque utilité. Refrène la verte en soupirant un bon coup.

\- Espérons tout de même. Déclare l'autre en murmurant.

Une heure passe, elles ne perçoivent pas d'effet particulier, mais au moment où elles veulent déplacer un des torchons humide qui bloque l'arrivée d'air, elles ont un vertige. _Le gaz a passé._ S'horrifie Gumi. Regardant Miku, elle tend la main vers elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle a perdu tout équilibre et rampe sur le sol. Elle fait un nouvel effort et saisit la main crispée de sa camarade avant de tomber dans une léthargie aux couleurs vives et aux formes abstraites sur fond jaune. Face à elle danse une ribambelle de bonhommes en bâton et de canards en plastique. Elle tente d'en attraper un qui devient dans sa main une caricature d'immeuble dont le modèle se reproduit en grande quantité sur et autour d'elle. Les formes et mouvements psychédéliques l'hypnotisent. Elle a froid. Et horriblement chaud. Elle a envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et de rire aux éclats face au monde entier. Elle est debout. Elle se sent à l'envers. Elle est immobile. Elle a l'impression de tourner sur elle-même. Le jaune est constamment devant ses yeux, et les droites ondulent en se moquant d'elle. _Ah, j'ai compris, c'est la folie de ce monde._ Elle sombre.

Le lendemain, Gumi se réveillera avec la vision d'un monde aux couleurs exacerbées et psychédéliques, accompagnées d'une mystérieuse envie de rire à-tout-va. Après avoir fait un « conseil de guerre » comme l'appelle si bien Miku, elles décideront de recueillir de par Babylone entière ceux qui présenteraient à elles avec des symptômes semblables aux leurs, fondant ainsi _les Matriochkas, ma nouvelle famille._

* * *

\- Megpoïd ! M'écoutez-vous, ou vos songes sont plus intéressants que mon cours ?

\- Monsieur ! Proteste-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que mes rêves sont largement plus intéressants que ce que vous voulez m'apprendre depuis la primaire ! Non ? Insiste-t-elle avec son sourire le plus ''innocent''.

\- Gumi, vous êtes priées d'aller dans le couloir pour la demi-heure restante. Mais tant qu'on y est, je veux bien savoir ce que à quoi vous avez pu rêver, avant que vous ne sortiez.

\- Des souvenirs tristes et heureux, monsieur. Murmure-t-elle doucement d'une voix trop nostalgique pour son âge théorique.

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Décrète-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Tous la suivent du regard un peu étonnés de ce qu'elle eut dit sauf Miku qui avait compris le message et qui la couvait presque du regard, telle une mère bienveillante.

Au sortir des cours, elles retrouvent les jumeaux Kagamine, qui sont des membres-clefs de leur cercle d'amis. C'est un peu grâce à eux qu'ils ont pu s'entendre avec tant de monde malgré leurs réactions bizarres et leurs moments d'absences (dans les deux sens de l'expression) assez fréquents. Ils sont de précieux amis qu'elles ne veulent pour rien au monde voir disparaître. Marchant à allure modérée, ils se dirigent vers l'appartement de Gumi (On peut le considérer comme tel, vu que personne ne le réclame et qu'elle paye son loyer et ses impôts etc, non ?) plaisantant et riant des têtes des différents profs qu'ils ont eu aujourd'hui (un de leurs sujets favoris, surtout s'ils ont réussi à les excéder).

Puis Miku pose une question qui semble venir de nulle part au le seuil de leur immeuble.

\- Au fait, vous nous avez toujours pas dit si vous vous haïssez ou vous aimez vraiment.

\- Il y a trois ans encore, je t'aurais dit que je le haïssait. Maintenant, on est parmi les frères et sœurs qui s'entendent le mieux dans tout Babylone. Répond Rin en fermant les yeux.

\- Et moi, j'aurais dit qu'elle me rendait perplexe, mais je la rejoins sur son avis concernant notre relation actuelle. Déclare-t-il en imitant sa sœur.

\- Et arrivés à destination, ils feront circuler leurs souvenirs grâce aux pouvoirs des Kagamine.

* * *

Elle regarde droit devant elle, sans crainte ni regrets. Elle regarde devant elle sans faire attention au sang sur ses vêtements et ses mains. Elle fixe ce être blond à l'air désapprobateur qui ne lui dira de toutes façons rien sur ce qu'elle a fait. Il lui fait signe de rentrer en faisant un mouvement du crâne vers l'intérieur. Elle obéit. Elle a toujours été sage. Toujours. Sauf depuis les quelques récentes nuits où elle s'est mise à sortir. C'est seulement à ces occasions qu'elle n'est pas la gentille petite fille que tous connaissent. Et c'est aussi seulement à ces occasions qu'elle se sent _elle-même_. Terriblement et définitivement _elle-même et vivante_.

Elle quitte la crasse de l'extérieur pour évoluer le long de ces couloirs aveuglants de blanc qui ont été repeints récemment pour cacher le gris des traces de doigts et de la poussière, aux tapis rouges agressifs et gondolés par l'humidité apportée par les semelles des pompes cirées des politiques, aux tableaux de mauvais goûts présents uniquement dans un but de « mécénat » mais surtout pour dorer un peu l'image du chef. Tout respire l'hypocrisie dans ce bâtiment. Elle est à peine rentrée qu'elle étouffe déjà. Au moins, dehors a beau être laid et hostile, elle sait que c'est la réalité. Ici, elle pourrait vomir devant autant de faux-semblants. Elle suis son guide jusqu'à une porte où ils entrent tous deux, lui après elle. L'atmosphère ici est pire. C'est une pièce de vie, mais elle n'a jamais ressentit autant de froideur, de calculs, _d'antipathie_ ailleurs qu'ici, et plus particulièrement venant d'autre personne que ses occupants.

Elle entend sa mère lui reprocher ses habits et l'état dans lequel elle est sans l'écouter. Elle entend son père la sermonner à propos de ses mauvaises manières, et lui dire qu'elle est la honte de la famille sans que cela ne l'atteigne. _Il peuvent parler, eux, leur hypocrisie et leurs mensonges. Ils sont pas mieux que moi._ Elle sent dans son dos le regard froid de la créature qui lui ressemble énormément. Et ça la blesse. C'est le seul regard qu'elle ne veut pas : de la pitié. Surtout pas de lui. Pas venant de cette contrefaçon. Elle soupire. Et elle sort avant que ses parents n'en aient fini avec elle, faisant redoubler le volume de leurs voix. _La ferme, j'en ai ma claque, moi._ Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle est suivie, et par qui.

\- Qu'es'tu m'veux ? Le foudroie-t-elle du regard après s'être retournée d'un bloc.

\- Rien. Répond-il avec des yeux vides comme ceux d'un mort. Ou d'un aveugle.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'suis ? Demande-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Comme ça. Réplique-t-il en haussant des épaules d'un air pas plus concerné que ça.

Et ils repartent dans ce dédale de couloirs monotones, avec à un intervalle régulier des portes menant aux diverses pièces de la maison pour finir par entrer dans sa chambre. Elle s'installe à son bureau et finit par naviguer sur les pages du réseau Babylonien. Lui s'assied sur le lit bien plié par les domestiques et la fixe. Les minutes passent, et elle a de plus en plus de mal à ignorer ce regard fixe. Elle se retourne, attrape cet être que tout le monde pense être son frère, le plaque contre le mur et approche son visage avec un air menaçant. Il garde la même expression neutre. Elle le frappe à l'estomac. Il se plie instinctivement, mais ne cille pas. Elle est à bout. Elle craque.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?! Hurle-t-elle en ponctuant chaque syllabe en le frappant contre le mur. Je t'ai fait quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Finit-elle en sanglot.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Rin. On a beau avoir les mêmes gènes, du moins en grande partie, je ne comprend pas tes raisonnements.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé t'apporter ?

\- Une complicité avec toi. On est frère et sœur, tout de même.

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère. Le rejette-t-elle brusquement.

\- C'est vrai. On est la même personne de corps, ce qui me donne une raison supplémentaire de vouloir te comprendre. Assène-t-il sèchement.

Elle recule l'air sombre. Il a raison. Le corps de Len, celui que tous lui disent de le considérer comme un frère, a été constitué à partir de ses cellules. Len est un mort-né à cause d'une maladie génétique qui a corrompu ses chairs, mais il y avait des scientifiques parmi les sage-femmes. Ceux-là ont réussit l'impensable : ils ont isolé le système nerveux et le cerveau du nouveau-né dans un circuit contenant cœur-poumon et approvisionnement en nutriments automatiques. Cette prouesse a fait la une des journaux pendant une semaine, un exploit de longévité pour un article de presse babylonienne dont le dernier record remonte à plus de cinq siècles. Mais après l'avoir sauvé, une autre question s'est posée : que faire de ce qui a été sauvé ? Ils ont donc analysé l'ADN du corps de Len et l'ont comparé à celui de Rin pour tomber sur une surprise : seuls les chromosomes sexuels sont différents. Ils ont alors prélevé des cellules de Rin, et par un procédé complexe les ont transformées en cellules semblables à celles de son frère et les ont fait se développer en un corps sain pouvant accueillir le système nerveux du garçon.

Voilà ce qu'est Len : une expérience vivante. Pour Rin, depuis son plus jeune âge (on lui a expliqué tout ça dès ses cinq ans car elle se demandait pourquoi son frère est un phénomène que tous veulent voir), Len n'est pas humain. Elle le détestait au début par jalousie, puis sa jalousie s'est transformée en discrimination, puis en haine. Cet être aurait dû mourir au lieu d'être sauvé et déshumanisé. Mais elle n'en parle à personne : ce serait reconnaître son existence, et elle veut la nier jusqu'au bout. Mais sa demande la fait travailler : si il la comprenait, il pourrait peut-être prendre ses habitudes, et donc s'attirer la désapprobation des parents. Elle pourrait donc en profiter pour changer radicalement et regagner leur faveur, non ? Comme ça, elle pourrait le faire expulser ou mieux, le faire livrer aux scientifiques. Elle se fige : c'est un raisonnement digne des hommes politiques qu'elle déteste du fond du cœur. Pas moyen qu'elle les imites.

\- Tu me comprendra certainement jamais. Affirme-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Réplique-t-il avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Elle est avachie sur un muret dans la ville, totalement détendue malgré sa position inconfortable. Remuant son canif dans sa main droite, elle observe les bidonvilles côtoyant les gratte-ciel de près, puis ferme les yeux et laisse sa tête reposer sur le mur sale derrière elle. Elle est dans son élément, seule dans l'obscurité. Se battre ne lui fait pas peur – elle l'a déjà fait – et se salir n'est pas un problème pour elle. Se redressant, elle atterrit sur la chaussée les deux pieds à plat et commence à bouger un peu. Ici, elle est respectée et crainte car si au début tous lui cherchaient des noises, elle leur a fait comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'avait que douze ans qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur d'elle en leur mettant ce qui a dû être la dérouillée de leur vie. C'était il y a un an.

Elle passe à côté d'une ruelle étroite quand elle se rend compte qu'on la suit : elle entend les mêmes bruits de pas depuis un moment derrière elle. _Du calme, tu as déjà affronté pire qu'un simple stalker, tu peux le gérer_. Elle se retourne. Et voit le visage qu'elle aurait le moins aimé avoir à affronter : Len, celui que tous disaient être son frère. Elle reste figée, détaillant le corps en face d'elle : couvert d'une cape bleue, d'un pantalon beige et d'un haut blanc, il a enfilé pour l'occasion un cache-œil (purement décoratif, évidemment). Elle soupire, et envoie un direct du droit à son vis-à-vis. Coup esquivé, poteau percuté sans avoir été convoqué.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Grogne-t-elle en secouant sa main douloureuse.

\- Je me baladais quand je t'ai vu. Déclare-t-il toujours d'un air neutre. Tu as raison, c'est très agréable de circuler dans une zone en pleine anarchie. Et le pain est très bon dans le coin.

\- Tu as emporté de l'argent sur toi ? Demande-t-elle d'un air incrédule : ils n'ont jamais eu d'argent de poche, donc ça lui semble bizarre.

\- Je t'ai dit : c'est l'anarchie ici, donc pourquoi payer quand d'autres peuvent le faire pour nous ? Réplique-t-il comme si c'était normal.

\- Mais … Mais c'est du vol !

\- Oui et ? On est des enfants, c'est pardonnable.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune morale ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as volé de la nourriture à quelqu'un qui en aurait peut-être eu besoin !

\- J'en doute : elle avait l'air d'en avoir plus que nécessaire, et puis elle l'avait elle-même volé.

Rin est estomaquée : Len est totalement adapté à cet environnement, au point d'en venir à en profiter à fond. Elle s'apprête à dire autre chose quand elle repère un détail qui la fait frissonner : il a sur lui un scalpel avec des traces de sang. Finalement, elle va se taire et se tirer de là : elle a longtemps étudié la loi et sait qu'en dessous de quinze ans, l'enfant n'était pas tenu pour responsable des crimes et délits qu'il pourrait faire. Et elle ne doute pas que son frère est au courant aussi. Soudain, elle entend un bruit sourd. Redressant la tête, elle cherche instinctivement l'origine de ce bruit. _Il y a trop de murs, 'faut que je monte._ Et elle saute et escalade jusqu'à émerger du labyrinthe de murs. Elle jette un œil dans la direction d'où venait le bruit et croit sentir son cœur s'arrêter un instant : un nuage multicolore se dirige sur eux. Elle ne perd pas une seconde et saute à terre avant de se saisir de la main de son frère avec un « on se casse, ça craint ici » en passant. Et ils courent. Il courent le long des rues sales en direction de chez eux. Le nuage les rattrape. Elle trébuche. Il la relève. Ils sont submergés.

Au début, rien de notable se produit pour eux, puis elle sentit sa vision se brouiller, son équilibre vaciller et un goût aigre sur sa langue. Elle tente d'appeler son frère. Rien ne sort. Rien ne rentre. La vapeur, ou peu importe ce que cela pouvait être lui a provoqué une crise d'asthme. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'en a plus eu. Elle panique, ouvre la bouche en grand pour respirer. En vain. Elle voit sa vision s'obscurcir. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Elle sent qu'on lui prend la main, et qu'on la fait rentrer dans un lieu avec un air plus sain, mais rien ne change pour sa respiration. Elle étouffe. Elle sent qu'elle arrive à sa limite. Et deux doigts s'introduisent dans sa bouche, remuent un peu dans sa gorge et lui font tout régurgiter.

Aussitôt, elle sent qu'elle peut commencer à inspirer un peu, mais pas encore assez. Elle sent un tube en plastique froid entre ses lèvres. _Ma ventoline !_ Aussitôt elle s'en saisit et prend une bouffée d'air médicamenté dans un mouvement avide. Elle se sent tout de suite mieux. Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle. Son équilibre n'est toujours pas revenu, mais le gros de la crise est passé. Elle jette un œil à son sosie qui la regarde d'un air neutre, mais plus difficilement tenu. Il a du mal à se concentrer. Elle aussi. Sa vision se floute par moments, laissant peu à peu place à des couleurs improbables et des formes digne d'un dessin d'enfant de maternelle. Elle sent qu'elle va sombrer, mais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle veut obtenir une réponse de l'autre Kagamine.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir abandonné ?

\- Parce que je le sentait comme ça.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Ce monde non plus.

\- Pas faux.

Et ils sombrent.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'ils ont subit le panache de fumée. Ils n'en gardent aucune séquelle physiques. Mais ils ont tous les deux remarqué que leurs facultés de concentrations et de sérieux se sont largement réduites. Ils se sont toujours arrangés par contre pour cacher ça au reste du monde. Non pas qu'ils ont peur, mais plutôt qu'ils savent qu'ils auraient des problèmes si ça venait à se savoir. Et plus étrange encore, s'ils relâchent totalement leur attention ils remarquent des changement _physiques_ dans leur apparence. Ils durent l'admettre, ils ne sont plus les mêmes. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont mis à se serrer les coudes.

Maintenant dans une rue peu éclairée, ils regardent d'un œil ennuyé le groupe qui les entoure. Il a profité de leur manque de vigilance pour les entourer. Et s'ils ne savent pas encore à quel point leurs limites ont été repoussées, ils savent qu'ils pourront les mettre à l'épreuve grâce à cette occasion. Ils se regardent un instant (ils ont enterré la hache de guerre jusqu'à nouvel ordre) et soupirent. Puis se transforment si vite que personne n'a le temps d'y réagir et assènent les premiers coups. Le garçon esquive de peu un coup de savate, et percute de plein fouet Rin qui l'invective vertement à son tour avant de retourner à l'assaut. Ils ont du mal à achever les restant, ceux-là étant trop groupés et attentifs, mais surtout, l'espace est clos, entravant leurs mouvements car ils ont trop peu d'espace pour courir. Une fois qu'ils ont fini, ils entendent un applaudissement venant de derrière eux. Ils se retournent d'un coup et considèrent les deux adolescentes qui n'étaient pas là il y a trois secondes.

\- Bravo ! S'exclame celle de droite qui a des couettes bleues qui arrivent à ses chevilles. Très joli ! Vous êtes aussi victimes du nuage d'il y a une semaine ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut'faire ? Réplique la fille blonde, agressive, mais retenant un rictus.

\- On cherche des personnes qui comme nous ont changé suite à cette catastrophe. Continue la bleue. Pour former un groupe où on pourra se rassembler.

Elle tente de faire un pas vers eux, mais Rin – trop agressive pour sa propre sécurité – lui décoche un poing aussitôt paré par celle qui accompagne la bleue. Elle a les cheveux verts bouteille, et un air dangereux dans le regard. Comme si pour elle, tuer n'est pas un problème. Et là, Rin se rend compte qu'il vaudrait mieux l'avoir dans la poche que dans son dos. Et elle se retire. Et elle se calme.

\- Et comment s'appellera ce groupe ? Demande-t-elle. Et il aura quel objectif ?

\- Notre nom sera Matriochka, et on commencera tout d'abord par mettre le boxon dans Babylone. Déclare la verte. Ça vous va ?

Les deux blonds lâchent un rictus et éclatent de rire. Cela risque d'être passionnant.

* * *

\- Aujourd'hui était intéressant. Lâche Gumi, avachie sur le garde-fou du balcon.

\- Oui. Répond Miku. Très intéressant. Vivement après-demain soir.

\- Y'a quoi à manger ce soir ? J'ai la dalle !

\- Les restes d'hier.

Et tous les Matriochka tentent de cacher leur excitation du mieux qu'ils peuvent.


	5. Sixième jour de calme (rencontre)

Hello à tous et toutes, me voilà avec mon cinquième chapitre, le dernier avant que ce que je considère comme "l'arc introductif" ne soit finit. Après il y aura plus d'actions, d'événements divers et variés, moins de mise en place de contexte et autres. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai pas pour autant prévu d'arrêter de développer cet univers, où je compte bien me défouler dans son développement.  
Bon, j'arrête le "blabla inutile" et vous laisse avec la suite.

 **Chapitre 5 : sixième jour de calme (rencontre)**

Ritsu tue son ennui du mieux qu'il peut. Il a déjà vérifié deux fois les armes dissimulées dans sa robe, fait des croquis pour une future robe (le noir, c'est bien, mais il commence à s'en lasser : il veut plus de couleurs mais pas en trop grandes quantités ni trop vives), testé toutes les positions de lancé de cailloux possibles sur un feu de signalisation de l'autre côté de la route et observé pendant une vingtaine de minutes les passants pour tenter de dénicher un suspect. Ce qui est bien avec son poste, c'est qu'il le maintient occupé pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Mais arrivé le crépuscule, le même problème revenait souvent : il s'est tellement habitué à son travail que ne rien faire est pour lui impensable. Et il finit par s'ennuyer. C'est Tei qui a un jour remarqué qu'il enchaînait les heures supplémentaires et se coupait de la société. Elle lui a ordonné d'arrêter ça sur le champ, et de renouer avec le monde extérieur. Mais il est trop tard pour lui : il ne sait plus s'ennuyer.

C'est au cours d'une de ces crises qu'il vit pour la première fois cette femme. Elle l'a intrigué, et ne cesse de l'intriguer depuis. Elle est assez jeune (vingt ans ou peut-être moins), blonde, a des yeux bleu et deux tatouages. Elle a l'air plutôt fière, pas du genre à avoir des regrets, et incroyablement déterminée. Au début, il se contentait d'aller la voir à la sortie du collège d'ingénierie où elle va travailler (le collège n'étant que pour les 10-14 ans, le lycée pour les 15-20 ans et l'enseignement primaire pour les 5-9 ans), mais il a tenté de la suivre une fois pour connaître ses habitudes. Il suppose qu'il s'y est mal prit, vu qu'elle a réussi à se débarrasser de lui en moins de dix minutes. Et le lendemain, Tei lui a fait remarquer que c'est pas comme ça qu'on aborde une fille.

Depuis, il a longuement réfléchi à comment il s'y prendrait et a décidé de lui parler directement et de lui offrir des oranges si l'occasion est favorable. Tout le monde aime les oranges. Et il serait bien embêté si ce n'est pas le cas.

En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas l'ennui qu'il chasse, c'est sa nervosité. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, mais l'idée de cette rencontre le rend nerveux. Donc il s'occupe pour la repousser dans un coin de sa tête. Mais il sait que ce n'est que provisoire, et donc son stress augmente de minute en minute. _Bon sang ! Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrive une heure plus tard ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis précipité ici une fois le boulot finit ?_ Et tout occupé qu'il est à se blâmer mentalement, il ne se rend presque pas compte de la blonde en train de sortir. Et quand il la voit, il se fige un instant : elle n'était pas sensée sortir avant un quart d'heure, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? _Peu importe, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

\- Mademoiselle ! Crie-t-il après s'être suffisamment rapproché pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle se retourne et l'observe avec ses yeux azur. Il croit la voir froncer des sourcils pendant un instant, mais cela doit n'être qu'un fruit de son imagination. Franchissant les derniers quinze mètres nécessaires pour être à distance convenable en courant, il se permet vingt secondes de récupération avant de commencer.

\- Je …

\- Je ne suis par intéressée par les femmes. Le coupe-t-elle aussi sèche. Surtout pas par les lolitas. Sur ce, bonsoir !

\- Je suis pas une fille, c'est juste que c'est comme ça que je me sent plus à l'aise. Marmonne-t-il. En fait, reprend-il à voix haute, je voulais m'excuser si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise il y a cinq jours. C'était une déformation professionnelle, et je vous demande pardon à ce propos.

\- Quoi ? Elle avait l'air perdue.

\- Il y a quinze jours …

\- Non, pas ça ! Avant, vous avez dit que ?

\- Je suis un garçon. Et ?

\- Je suis désolée !

\- Hein ? C'est à son tour d'être perdu.

\- Je vous ai jugé selon votre apparence et je vous ai blessé !

\- Non, c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je m'y attend à chaque personne que je rencontre !

Une fois les excuses échangées, un moment de flottement s'impose. Et, de stress ou de soulagement on ne le saura jamais, la blonde éclate d'un rire contagieux. Après quelques minutes de fou-rire, ils réussissent à se redresser – non sans mal – et commencent ainsi les présentations.

\- Je suis Naminé Ritsu, une recrue récente de la police gouvernementale. Et toi tu es ?

\- Lily Masuda. Je suis depuis peu professeur d'art plastiques au collège … j'ai encore oublié le nom, désolée. Mais … t'es pas un peu jeune pour travailler ?

\- Comme j'ai trouvé la profession que je voulais, et que j'ai eu des résultats suffisants au concourt d'entrée, j'ai reçu une dérogation qui me permet de ne pas aller au lycée. Dit-il en haussant des épaules. Et puis, la majorité de ce que j'y aurait appris m'aurait été inutile. Au fait, je vous ai acheté des oranges pour me faire pardonner. Tenez.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ritsu. Bon, je dois y aller ! À une prochaine fois, peut-être !

\- Au revoir ! Dit-il en souriant, car parmi les oranges, il avais glissé son numéro de portable.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans une rue sombre, la blonde dépose ledit panier dans un coin avant de se tordre en convulsion. Elle rit aux larmes, frappe le sol en le fissurant, et ne prête pas attention aux différents passants qui la regardent en coin. Elle hurle à s'en arracher la gorge en se redressant et se laisse tomber à la renverse sur un tas de sac poubelle. Elle grimace en sortant la main d'une flaque de yaourt qui a filtré à travers le contenant et lève les yeux pensivement. Ce garçon est dangereux. Il a un truc pour réduire la méfiance des gens, obligé, et il est très persistant. Mais elle a un avantage sur lui : elle sait qui il est, mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Elle se relève après s'être essuyée sur un clochard qui dort à quelque centimètres d'elle. Elle reprend son panier et après réflexion, elle lui en laisse une demi-douzaine avant de s'en aller.

Elle sait qu'elle a encore un quart d'heure de cours à assurer, mais elle sait aussi que c'est risqué d'insister. Elle se souvient qu'un jour elle a failli se transformer face à ses élèves parce qu'elle s'est forcée à rester. Heureusement que la sonnerie de fin des cours l'a sauvée. Elle aurait été mal sinon.

Maintenant qu'elle est transformée, elle sait qu'il lui faudra au moins quinze minutes avant de redevenir normale. Elle va en profiter pour se lancer un petit défis, comme à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui elle va tenter de se déplacer de toits en toits sans se faire voir. Elle saute jusqu'à mi-hauteur du mur et se sert de son élan pour courir jusqu'aux tuiles. Une fois sur les tuiles, elle prend un peu d'élan et saute les quinze mètres la séparant du toit voisin. Elle s'arrête à l'atterrissage, et recommence une dizaine de fois avant de décider que c'est barbant. Elle se met donc à faire le funambule sur un câble dans le quartier voisin du sien jusqu'à son immeuble où elle finit par se dé-transformer. Imitant comme une gamine un agent secret, elle fait comme si elle crochète sa propre serrure, alors qu'en fait elle se contente d'utiliser sa clef. N'empêche, c'est amusant de voir ses voisins la regarder d'un air désabusé en murmurant des mots plus ou moins désobligeants.

Une fois rentrée, elle claque la porte en soupirant et jette un œil au panier qu'elle a encore avec elle. Il reste une dizaine d'oranges, et elle peut voir un papier dans le fond. Pas particulièrement intéressée, elle s'en saisit avant de le lire automatiquement. Elle va pour le jeter mais elle le relit soudainement, ayant du mal à comprendre que c'est réel. _Un gamin de quinze ans, qui fait du crossdressing, m'a laissé son numéro de téléphone à moi, une parfaite inconnue, et m'invite à l'appeler. 'Manquerait plus qu'il ait eu le coup de foudre._ Pense-telle un peu gênée dans l'absolu. Tentant d'ignorer cette impression de feu qu'elle a dans les joues suite à ce constat, elle dépose le papier sur un plan de travail dans sa cuisine-salle à manger-bureau-salon et se saisit d'une orange. _Décidément, ce monde n'a vraiment aucun sens …_

* * *

Ritsu attend. Il attend depuis deux heures face à son téléphone dans son studio de vint-cinq mètres carrés. Et il se maudit. Il se maudit d'avoir donné son numéro : à cause de ça, il est encore plus stressé que quand il voulait aborder cette jeune femme. Il tente de s'occuper en continuant ses croquis, mais il est trop nerveux pour créer quoi que ce soit. Il a peur. Il est impatient. Il se trouve bête. Après tout, rien n'assure qu'elle appellera. Soupirant en se maudissant encore une fois, il jette un œil à travers la fenêtre qui pointe vers le nord et le bidonville entre son quartier et le centre de son arrondissement. Il croit avoir attendu une éternité, mais il se rend maintenant compte que le soleil ne s'est pas encore couché. Sentant son estomac se manifester, il part pour se préparer de quoi se sustenter. Arrivé au coin cuisine, il fait demi-tour d'un coup et décroche le téléphone qui vient de sonner.

\- Allô ? Énonce-t-il de sa voix la plus posée possible en contrôlant toute intonation.

\- Ritsu ? C'est moi, Tei. J'suis en bas de ton immeuble, et je doit te dire un truc. Tu veux bien descendre, s'il te plais ?

\- Oui chef. Marmonne-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée et raccrochant au passage.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il s'applique à imprimer sur son visage son sourire habituel avant de sortir. Sur le pas de la porte il voit Tei, toujours dans son habit trop grand pour elle, le considérant d'un air pensif. Il referme la porte et entame la conversation sous l'œil placide de pigeons qui se sont posés sur un muret à dix mètres à sa droite.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Demande-t-il d'un air entraînant.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu es partant pour retourner à la décharge des Matriochkas ce soir.

\- Dans quel but ? Ils se rassemblent ce soir ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais même s'ils ne sont pas là je pense qu'on peut en apprendre plus sur eux en fouillant. Répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils, pensive.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Répond Ritsu, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur l'endroit et l'heure, ils se quittent. Une fois rentré, il se dirige instinctivement vers le téléphone, mais secoue sa tête de dépit : évidemment qu'elle ne l'appellera pas. Elle n'est pas folle non … _Driiing_ … Il faut croire que si, car en décrochant (ce qui a été quasiment instantané) ce fut la voix légèrement rauque de Lily qui répond.

\- Lily Masuda à l'appareil, c'est bien le domicile de Namine Ritsu ? Elle a l'air un peu blasée.

\- Mademoiselle Masuda ! Il souffle un instant pour se calmer, puis reprend. Oui, c'est moi. C'est à quel sujet ? Il ne se fait pas trop d'illusions : elle doit avoir une raison pré …

\- Je m'ennuyais, et comme ce numéro me nargue depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai eu envie de tuer le temps autrement que toute seule. T'es libre en ce moment ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai une obligation dans deux heures trente.

\- Parfait, c'est juste assez pour du lèche-vitrine. Je te retrouve dans dix minutes près de la rue marchande. Ça te va ?

\- Je suppose, oui … Bon, à tout de suite !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ritsu est agréablement surprit de se rendre compte que Lily est une compagne de lèche-vitrine qui le comprend dans ses goûts, et réciproquement. Elle le soutient dans ses choix vestimentaires à grands renforts de « je vois pas pourquoi les mecs ne doivent pas porter de robes », et lui est fasciné par les différents accessoires qu'elle porte et ses tatouages qu'elle exhibe fièrement hors de son lieu de travail. Au bout d'une heure à fantasmer sur des fringues qu'ils ne pourront certainement jamais s'acheter, ils décident d'un accord tacite de se replier dans une grande chaîne de café pour préserver leur sanité mentale (et leur porte-monnaie qui commençait sérieusement à risquer une diète stricte). Là, ils entament une discussion pour mieux se connaître qui durera trois bon quarts d'heures. C'est là que Ritsu finit par s'en aller à regret, ne voulant pas faire attendre son supérieur, et ne lâche les yeux de sa compagne qu'au dernier moment avec un sourire contrit, désolé de devoir quitter une personne si intéressante.

Lily, le voyant s'éloigner prend un air rêveur et se surprend à penser qu'il lui manque déjà. Elle sourit en secouant la tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux d'or le long de sa peau pâle à faire rougir un cachet d'aspirine et paye son addition avant de s'en aller. Elle repasse dans les diverses rues qu'elle a l'habitude de parcourir le soir, quand elle n'a pas de copies à corriger ou ''d'œuvres d'art'' à noter. Passant le long d'une berge du fleuve passant dans son arrondissement, elle s'amuse à faire une série de figures de gymnastique sur l'extrême bord, valant de la part des passants, regards effrayés impressionnés et ovations, tous confondus. Souriante, elle trace son chemin jusqu'à un parc où elle s'arrête un instant pour répondre à un défis de breakdanse dont elle ressort un peu essoufflée, mais défoulée pour la nuit. Après cela, elle se dirige vers sa maison en songeant à cette journée.

Ritsu, lui, arrive tout juste à l'heure à son point de rendez-vous sans pour autant se presser. Il ne cherche presque pas sa supérieure (un coup d'œil lui suffit à la repérer) et l'interpelle promptement. Tei, qui surplombe le terrain des Matriochkas, lui jette à peine un œil avant de se replonger dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il s'approche, un peu curieux et regarde par dessus son épaule pour voir qu'elle tiens une liste de surnoms. Elle contient en fait deux colonnes de surnoms, certains entourés, d'autres rayés, et le reste entourés et rayés. Il repère au bas les la liste cependant une irrégularité : il y a un surnom (et il ne veux pas savoir d'où il vient) qui a en face de lui marqué « tout les vainqueurs précédents » et en dessous de cette mention, les six noms entourés.

\- Un tournois. Murmure-t-il sans savoir quoi en penser.

\- Oui. Je pense que la semaine prochaine on peut s'attendre à affronter sept matriochkas.

\- Pourquoi sept ? Demande Ritsu en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a que six noms de mentionné en dernier.

\- Oui, mais rien n'indique qu'ils vaincu cette … cannibale.

\- Pas faux. Grimace-t-il. On est de toutes façon en infériorité numérique.

\- Je pense nous obtenir une drogue expérimentale qui fonctionne sur le même principe de ce qui fait se transformer les Matriochkas pour demain. On la teste, on le maîtrise et on l'utilise le jour venu. Un objection ?

\- C'est pas un peu dangereux ? Je te rappelle qu'expérimental est tout sauf stable.

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre. Rompez.

\- Grommelant, il se redresse en essuyant machinalement sa robe. Il observe un instant le dépotoir avant de sourire.

\- Au moins, ils sont propre.

\- Ah ? On est dans un dépotoir, je te signale : c'est tout sauf propre.

\- Il y a moins de poussière que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et aucune trace de déchets organiques.

* * *

\- Yo …

\- Eh bien, Gumi, tu as l'air fatiguée ! Je peut en savoir la raison ?

\- J'ai surveillé de près deux wonderlanders un peu trop curieux. Apparemment, ils voulaient juste jeter un œil au terrain, histoire de voir si on se tient pas trop hors des clous.

\- Et ?

\- Et ça m'a crevée ….

\- Bon, bonne nuit Gumi.

\- Bonne nuit Mimi …

Et ce soir, les Matriochkas s'endorment en pensant au lendemain avec impatience.


	6. Le début du (chaos)

Bon ... Me voilà avec la suite ...  
JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ DU RETARD !

Pendant les vacances, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, et en plus avant que je le sache, les révisions du bac blanc me tombaient dessus. Ensuite, j'ai eu une semaine chargée (bac blanc bonjour) mais j'ai enfin réussi à m'arranger.

Sinon, revenons à ce chapitre. La fin ... Est tout sauf ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Vraiment. Mais les choses ont tourné ainsi, et ça m'a plu, donc j'ai fait avec. Et je suis content du tournant que ça prend, car ça me permet de légitimer certaines relations qui seraient difficiles à justifier autrement. Et sinon, juste pour ceux qui pourraient se demander (je n'en sais rien, vu que vous vous taisez tous, bande de planqués), ce n'est pas une fic Miku x Gumi. Les couples sont majoritairement tous indiqués plus ou moins directement (sauf un qui relève de la connaissance des personnages concernés dans leur présentation en dehors de cette fic) et sont facilement devinables.

Bon, je crois avoir fini avec mon blabla. Je vous laisse donc avec ces deux chapitre (simplement pour me rattraper de mon retard) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Vôtre dévoué  
Seilax.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : le début du (chaos)**

C'est le grand jour. La cannibale et Twintails se regardent nerveusement avant de s'adresser à la foule face à elles, sur les décombres du dépotoir, distribuant conseils, mises en garde et instructions de dernières minutes. Chez les Matriochkas, le stress est contagieux, donc tous écoutent plus ou moins silencieusement en remuant pour évacuer cette pression qui les oppresse. Ils ne se font pas prier quand la leader leur accorde de rompre les rangs, se dispersant dans toutes les directions pour converger tranquillement vers la cible quand la moment viendra. Mais en attendant, ils ont pour instruction de se tenir à distance et d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Une fois tout le groupe de diversion éparpillé, Twintails et la cannibale se retournent vers le groupe d'action composé de sept personne en plus d'elles. En face d'elles se trouvent des personnes actives en société, des étudiants, des hommes, des femmes qui ont tous sacrifié leur jour de repos pour leur groupe, leur clan, leur _famille_. Cette opération a intérêt à réussir, sinon la toile du destin n'aura aucun droit de se plaindre si elle crame à cause d'une Twintails en furie.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de vous signaler si vous ne voulez pas participer, ni même de vendre chèrement votre peau, ce serait contraire à la mentalité de la maison. Déclare solennellement Twintails. Je vais juste vous demander une chose : de faire attention et de rentrer sain et sauf chez vous quoi qu'il arrive. Nous ne militons pour aucune réforme, nous n'avons donc aucune raison de risquer notre peau plus que la prudence le veut. On est là pour s'amuser et montrer que rien n'a plus de sens en mettant le chaos. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se faire arrêter par excès de zèle. Donc si ça sent le roussi, vous décampez sans poser de question. Pigé ?

Elle ronronne presque de plaisir face aux hochements de tête sérieux que lui répondent ses interlocuteurs. La cannibale l'observe un instant d'un air indéchiffrable puis donne ses instructions sans préavis, sur un ton plus formel.

\- Bon, v'savez qu'vous serez en première ligne face à c'qui n's'attend là-bas. Sans parler de c'qu'on va faire, 'faut être prêt à débarquer sans s'faire capter, donc j'vous conseille d'vous mettre sur vot' trente-et-un. Cravate, costar, robe d'soirée, la totale quoi. On s'retrouve sur place dix minutes avant l'opération. Des question ? Elle attend à peine avant de continuer. Tant pis, j'les écouterais pas.

\- Encore une fois, soyez prudents, je veux tous vous revoir. Compris ? Allez, rompez !

Et ils se dispersent sans attendre plus.

* * *

\- Tei, tu pense qu'ils interviendront quand ?

\- Tais toi, Ritsu, et patiente.

Sur un accord tactique, les deux wonderlanders ont décidé de s'infiltrer parmi les convives. Ritsu ne s'est pas foulé plus que nécessaire, gardant sa robe habituelle en ne rajoutant qu'un petit chapeau rigide à visière plate avec un voile noir dessus. Tei, quand à elle, a dû se séparer de son uniforme habituel pour une robe de soirée serrée et des talons aiguille sur lesquels elle peine à garder l'équilibre plus de trois pas. Elle a attaché ses longs cheveux argentés en une queue de cheval haute à l'aide d'un épais élastique noir et a été forcée par son équipe à porter des lentilles de contact pour changer son regard un peu effrayant (c'est pas rassurant de regarder dans les yeux de quelqu'un lorsqu'ils sont rouges).

Tout en picorant un peu au buffet, Ritsu observe son environnement. Il est dans une pièce assez haute de plafond, aux murs intégralement blanc éclatants et aux lustres avec des dimensions aberrantes. Les tables garnies de toutes sortes de nourritures sont réparties en deux lignes de part et d'autres d'un espace libre où les discussions vont bon train. Plus vers l'intérieur de la pièce se trouve une piste de danse où s'enchaînent les partenaires, qu'ils soient en couple, juste amis, connaissances ou enfants. Derrière, deux escaliers recouverts en partie d'un tapis rouge aux motifs brodés au fil doré menant à un étage-balcon au long duquel sont réparties des suites pour les invités et VIP.

Il déteste cet endroit, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix s'il veut être promu que de subir en silence cette épreuve. De toutes façon, il sait qu'il y retournera pour des raisons x ou y, donc autant qu'il s'habitue maintenant, non ? Un coup d'œil à l'horloge à balancier (les nobles aiment ce qui est _vintage_ ) l'informe qu'il est dix-huit heures, et que le soleil va bientôt arriver à l'horizon. Ce qui veut dire que les Matriochkas vont sans doute intervenir de manière imminente. Un crissement de frein attire son regard à l'extérieur. C'est le roi qui vient d'arriver, flanqué de sa garde personnelle. L'homme au traits sévères sort de son véhicule dans une démarche rigide, sa couronne soulignant ses cheveux gris, ses rides et ses habits démodés. Peu importe combien de fois il le verra, Ritsu le trouvera toujours antipathique. Ce constat lui fait donc sagement courber le front en adoptant la posture typique de sa branche, ce qui est le salut de rigueur pour l'occasion.

Il entend les pas se déplacer de sa gauche vers sa droite au fur et à mesure que tous se courbent et saluent. Il attend encore un moment, mais le roi s'arrête pile à son niveau. Un regard l'informe qu'il y a quelqu'un face au dirigeant. Il a un bandeau en gaze posé assez lâchement sur son œil gauche et des cheveux blancs, est peinturluré avec des traits net et ne se gène pas pour fixer du regard l'homme en face de lui. _Un matriochka._ Songe Ritsu.

\- Qui est tu ? Demande lui-même le souverain en faisant un geste pour arrêter ses gardes.

\- Un membre des Matriochkas. Répond dédaigneux l'enfant en dégageant ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. À vrai dire, j'ai un message pour le roi, donc je l'attend.

\- Je suis le roi. L'homme a l'air un peu perplexe face à cet enfant impertinent.

\- Possible, mais je demande confirmation.

\- Comment ose-tu … ? De perplexe il devient indigné.

\- Il se peut que vous soyez un imposteur, donc je vous demande la confirmation de votre identité. Répond le gamin étrange et inflexible.

\- Assez. Gardes ! Arrêtez-le.

L'enfant est rapidement cerné par une dizaine d'hommes en habits blancs et rouges, chacun une matraque en main. Mais malgré la menace imminente, le garçon n'est pas plus inquiet que lorsqu'il était seul face au roi, n'en déplaise à l'honneur de ces messieurs qui doivent adorer filer les jetons aux orphelins sans soutien. Et au moment où le premier coup est décoché, il se contente d'avancer d'un pas. La situation deviens rapidement chaotique sous les yeux effarés des convives : toute la garde a beau essayer d'atteindre cette créature apparemment sans défense, ils ne font que rencontrer le froid du sol ou le tiède d'un de leurs camarade. La cible s'exfiltre presque au ralentit du cercle d'adultes (qui est à mi-chemin entre la panique et la rage) et donne une pichenette sur le nez du roi qui en reste mortifié avant de se diriger, riant de sa propre plaisanterie, vers l'extérieur où se trouve un bon nombre de silhouettes hilares.

La réaction des hommes à la matraque ne se fait pas attendre : ils se précipitent sur ce qui semble au premier regard être une bande d'imbéciles impertinents pour distribuer de bonnes roustes. Ce qu'ils ne semblent pas comprendre, c'est que ces imbéciles heureux sont tous aussi vifs que l'énergumène qui a fait un pied de nez à leur honneur. Et bientôt, la place faisant face au bâtiment accueillant la célébration vire à un semblant de champ de bataille (une géante partie de chat selon les regards) où finissent par s'inviter les militaires presque malgré eux (les poursuivant les ont menacé de les renvoyer s'ils n'agissent pas immédiatement). Quelques policiers se joignent à la poursuite, certains avec un sourire un peu inattendu pour leur rôle.

C'est cette scène que le roi contemple d'un œil las quelques instants après son altercation. Il observe aussi du coin de l'œil que quelque tags et graphitis sont encore apparus entre-temps et que sur le sol se dessine petit à petit un visage typique de ceux que les Matriochkas tracent aux quatre coins de Babylone. Il sait désormais qu'il n'y a plus aucuns doutes sur l'explication de ces événements : les Matriochkas ont décidé de semer le chaos, comme d'habitude.

Un coup sur son épaule l'arrache à cette vue désolante (ou horripilante, toujours selon les points de vue) pour lui en faire découvrir le début d'un autre : le chef de la brigade des wonderlanders poursuivant ce qui semble être des jumeaux aux cheveux couleur canari, son bras droit aux anglaises roses faisant face à une fille aux couettes bleues exagérément longues, ses subordonnés bruns débordés par une brune aux cheveux courts, un homme aux longs cheveux mauves et une femme aux cheveux roses bonbon de même longueur que l'homme, et le plus jeune wonderlander aux prises avec une Matriochka aux cheveux couleur gazon, tous les Matriochkas semblant prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec leurs nerfs à grand coup de moqueries et d'esquives. Et juste au moment où il termine d'assimiler ces information, les lustres tombent d'un coup, privant la pièce de toute lumière.

Cela est apparemment le signal de dispersion, car tout signe de lutte ou de poursuite cesse aussitôt. Il faudra attendre le lendemain pour voir le message que les Matriochkas ont laissés en lettres géantes dans la salle : « Joyeux anniversaire, Babylone ». Cette farce aura interrompu la célébration et causé quelques blessés, deux crises de panique et un mangeage de chapeau en bonne et due forme.

* * *

Dans une rue délabrée, deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux aux couleurs agressives rient en sautillant en pas cadencés et en balançant leurs mains liées. Elles sont ravies, et n'ont désormais plus rien à faire du monde qui les entoure. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, celle aux cheveux verts s'arrête en perdant son air hilare et regarde sa compagne silencieusement. Celle-ci se retourne intriguée et demande en chassant une mèche bleue ce qui ne vas pas.

\- Excuse-moi, Miku. Sourit faiblement Gumi avant de l'assommer.

* * *

À minuit, au dépotoir, tous sont ravis et font la fête quand une Matriocka inquiète demande quelque chose à son voisin. Ayant perçu que quelque chose ne va pas, les Remote Control apparaissent devant un garçon blême (par rapport à la norme du groupe, c'est à dire plus blanc que blanc) et une fille en début de crise de panique. Tentant de les calmer, ils finissent par appeler leur supérieurs et se rendent compte de ce qui cloche.

\- Twintails et la cannibale ont disparu. Souffle sonné le garçon, stoppant toute conversation alentours.

* * *

Au fond d'une cellule, un homme aux cheveux bleus et au visage maigre chantonne doucement une mélodie créée de toutes pièce par ce qui reste de sa sanité mentale, surveillant doucement un calendrier électronique au mur, seule indication temporelle à sa portée. Il sourit en repensant à sa femme et son fils et se demande à quel point ils ont changé.

\- Désolé, Meiko, Oliver. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui non plus je serais pas de retour.

* * *

\- Dis, Gumi. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je ne veux perdre mes précieux amis, Miku.

Une larme coule doucement le long d'un visage plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu sais que vivre consiste à perdre, non ?

\- Je sais. Et j'ai peur de te perdre un jour à cause de ta position de chef des Matriochkas.

Collé à ce visage, un dos dont la propriétaire reste stoïque, malgré le souffle dans sa nuque qui la chatouille.

\- Miku ?

Celle de dos se retourne vers celle qui l'a interpellée en se tordant un peu dans ses liens.

\- Oui ?

Celle de face se rapproche du dos de la tête devant elle.

\- Si jamais un jour tu venais à mourir face à moi …

Elle se met au niveau de son oreille et chuchote.

\- Tues-moi.

Le lendemain, les Matriochkas, inquiets, décideront d'un nouveau chef.


	7. Cinq ans (après)

À tous ceux qui ont directement cliqué sur le dernier chapitre posté, je vous conseille de vous rediriger vers le précédent, car j'ai posté celui-ci en même temps que le précédent. Sinon, à ceux qui viennent du chapitre six, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : cinq ans (après)**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à la fin !?

De retour à leur quartier général, Tei a presque explosé la porte et un de leurs bureaux en brisant effectivement dessus un mug et envoyé les restes de ce pauvre objet contre une carte de Babylone où ils recensent les manifestations des Matriochkas et finit par pleurer de rage en répétant en boucle cette question qui leur pose tous problème. Aux yeux des wonderlanders, leur opposant n'a strictement rien à gagner de cela, et peu importe à quel point ils essayent de chercher une routine applicable à cette situation, ils sont incapables de prédire le moindre mouvement adverse. De plus, même s'il est évident qu'ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, le ministre de la sécurité a menacé de les renvoyer, ajoutant au désespoir de la chef. Et ses subordonnés savent que lorsqu'elle est de mauvaise humeur, elle devient agressive. Heureusement, elle n'est jamais allée plus loin que le « je te hurle dessus pour que tu me laisses tranquille » ou le « regard noir de la mort qui tue ». Le reste de l'équipe est d'humeur morose, et chacun s'occupe comme il peut. Le silence (relatif, vu l'interrogation que la chef répète) règne.

Cela fait cinq ans depuis l'affaire de l'anniversaire, et les Matriochkas sont toujours plus imprévisibles. Par exemple aujourd'hui, ils ont peinturluré le roi à leur sauce pendant un défilé. Tous les médias s'en sont evidemment léché les doigts et ont prit des photos du souverains sous toutes les coutures. La semaine dernière, ils ont mélangé tous les panneaux de Babylone de façon à ce que les passants ne puissent plus s'y fier pour se diriger. Et trois semaines plus tôt, ils ont repeint intégralement les façades des murs de la ville. Leurs interventions sont désormais plus fréquentes, mais aussi à plus grande échelle. Et nul ne sait quoi en penser.

Dix sept heures, l'heure pour les wonderlanders de rentrer chez eux. Ritsu s'en va en traînant un peu des pieds. Il aurait voulu continuer à enquêter, mais la chef est plus que claire à ce sujet : pas d'heures supplémentaires tant qu'il n'aura pas pris de jour de congé. Et Baal sait à quel point il hait les congés, surtout depuis l'affaire d'il y a cinq ans. Depuis qu'il a vu ces cheveux blonds et ces tatouages dans la salle des fêtes. Il est allé s'expliquer en tête à tête avec Lily et suite à une dispute, il a lancé sans y réfléchir les wonderlanders à ses trousses. Il regrette, mais il ne peut rien effacer. Donc il subit la douleur cuisante de la honte et du regret sans se chercher d'excuses ou de prétextes.

Un mouvement derrière lui. Il se tend un peu, et approche doucement sa main droite d'un pli de sa robe où il a dissimulé un poignard qu'il décroche d'un geste expert. _Quinze mètres à six heures de ma position, pas légers_ _laissant_ _suppos_ _er_ _une carrure svelte, respiration calme donc soit il ou elle est sportif, soit il_ _ou elle_ _m'attendait dans un coin._ _Cependant, il ou elle ne fait rien pour être discret, comme s'il ou elle s'attend à ce que je me retourne. Je pense que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._ Il fait encore quelques pas avant de se retourner d'un bloc, mettant ainsi fin à ce semblant de poursuite.

\- Je pensais que tu te déciderai plus tôt. Déclare une jeune femme ayant la vingtaine, les cheveux blonds et plus d'un tatouage.

\- Désolé si je crains pour ma vie. Réplique-t-il en baissant le poignard avec lequel il s'apprêtait à se battre. Tu me veux quoi ?

\- Écoute, je vais pas me chercher des excuses pour ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt, ni faire comme si il ne s'est rien passé, déclame Lily d'un vague air de tragédienne. De toutes façons, je sais à quel point tu es attaché à ton boulot, et lequel compte le plus pour toi entre tes amis et ton travail. Mais je dois te signaler qu'il va y avoir du grabuge sous peu, et que ça va pas être beau à voir.

\- Ah, toi et tes amis avez décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses ? S'inquiète le travesti.

\- De quel sérieux tu parles ? Titille la plus grande (Ritsu est resté assez petit à cause du poids qu'il a littéralement sur les épaules mais a mis un point d'honneur à rester fin).

\- Accouche. Je veux bien contourner de temps en temps les rêgles si c'est bénéfique à Babylone, mais n'oublie pas que mon rôle doit être de t'arrêter.

Il a plus l'air ennuyé que froid ou en colère avec son vis-à-vis.

\- Bon, ok. Tu connais la Panda Hero ? Oui, celle de la légende urbaine, celle qui est cannibale et justicière à sa façon, qui se trimbale avec une batte en fer et éclate les gens avec. Elle est venue à notre quartier général pas plus tard qu'hier soir et nous a passé à tabac sans aucunes formes de procès. Je crois qu'elle va s'attaquer à tous les fauteurs de troubles de Babylone.

\- Et en quoi je devrais être inquiété ? Elle fait le boulot de la police, c'est déjà ça.

\- Le problème, grimace Lily, est qu'elle va s'attaquer à tous ceux qu'elle considère comme mauvais, et d'après ce que j'en ai compris, le roi sera inclus.

\- Bon, d'accord, je reviens sur mon avis. Par contre, je crois que tu as oublié une chose essentielle : je fais quoi de ça ? J'explique, je me vois mal arriver au poste demain et balancer les étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche en cœur que j'ai rencontré une Matriochka qui m'a filé un tuyau en or et que je l'ai laissé partir sans l'ammener au poste où elle aurait fini en tôle.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir … Tu fais frire mon info aux petits oignons et tu la sers froide ? Nan, oublie ça. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes l'œil ouvert et que tu dises à tes supérieurs en cas de destruction massive ou de massacre que ça paraîtrait bizarre que ce soit nous.

\- Va pour ça. Et puis qu'on soit bien clairs : cette conversation n'a pas eu lieu et on ne se connaît pas. Tu rentres chez toi, et tu dis à tes amis d'éviter de faire sauter des usines parce que je serai bien fin de dire à mes supérieurs que ça peut pas être vous alors que c'est le cas.

\- Compris. Elle va pour s'en aller quand elle ajoute : Au fait, Ritsu … Prend soin de toi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, elle s'approche rapidement, lui donne une accolade ferme et disparaît en un éclair. Figé pour encore un instant, il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'éloigne en grommelant pour la forme « Elle est pas possible, cette fille … » en tentant d'oublier le feu à ses joues.

* * *

Tei travaille pour vivre, c'est tout. Elle refuse de laisser sa vie professionnelle et personnelle se mêler plus que nécessaire. Parfois, comme la veille de l'incident d'il y a cinq ans, elle décide de prendre des heures supplémentaires quand un détail la dérange, qu'elle a des obligations ou qu'elle s'ennuie ferme comme une hyperactive dans un cube blanc de deux mètres de côté. Bien evidemment, en tant que chef modèle des wonderlanders ('faudrait qu'elle demande aux supérieurs pourquoi tout est en minuscule, tiens) elle ne laisse rien de tout ça transparaître, mais Baal que c'est dur !

Son appartement se trouve dans une des tours dans la zone moyenne de l'arrondissement du désert blanc (moins excentré que l'immeuble de Ritsu qui a le cœur sur la main et plus que Ruko qui en plus du café a un amour pour la bourse et le cours des actions (ceci dit, c'est dur de faire plus au centre que lui, car il se trouve à la bordure du quartier des affaires (le point central des arrondissements) qui est réservé à l'élite des arrondissements) qui le maintient dans une position aisée au niveau économique (non qu'il aime l'argent, pour preuve il distribue sans hésiter à ses amis dans le besoin)) qui est l'un des arrondissements les moins huppés, de part son contexte (désertique, evidemment) et sa population principale (des maffieux et des contrebandiers).

L'arrondissement en lui-même n'a pas vraiment d'histoire : il est apparu un jour, comme ça, parce que le gouvernement avait besoin d'un nouveau centre administratif pour gérer l'excroissance naissante de la ville autour duquel elle graviterait. Petit à petit l'arrondissement a connu son âge d'or, et de nouveaux arrondissements se sont formés, le laissant petit à petit s'intégrer à l'anneau intermédiaire (qui compose près de 80 % de la ville-nation et qui est situé entre l'anneau des colons (en bordure, où les jeunes idéalistes tentent de se faire un nom) et la zone centrale où se concentrent les profils célèbres tels que les politiciens, les grands artistes (ou plutôt ceux qui sont reconnus comme tel (et qui bizarrement font ou des œuvres magnifiant le roi et Babylone en général ou qui contournent subtilement le sujet) presse artistique censurée oblige) et les chefs d'entreprises à grande échelle (qui ont evidemment le même avis que le roi)).

Cette rentrée dans la zone intermédiaire fut un choc pour l'économie de la zone du désert blanc qui s'était spécialisée dans les activités tertiaires : moins de monde circulait par cet arrondissement voir même la population commençait à l'éviter soigneusement à cause de son climat qui ne pardonne aucune faiblesse. La zone faillit être désertée. Et au moment où tout semblait perdu, un nouveau domaine d'activité fut introduit : le marché noir. Peu après, la mafia fit son entrée en scène pour ''réguler'' ce bazard (le faire passer des mains des petites frappes locales à celles du gouvernement (rappelons que la mafia comme le reste de la pègre fait officieusement partie de la police gouvernementale). Depuis, l'arrondissement connaît une nouvelle croissance économique, officiellement grâce à son tertiaire qui attire du monde, officieusement grâce aux activités illégales proposées sur place, telles la chasse aux orphelins qui se déroule manifestement aux pieds de Tei.

Ecœurée, elle se détourne de ce spectacle affligeant où la fatalité veut que le vainqueur soit le chasseur et retourne face à son écran, zappant consciencieusement de chaîne en chaîne pour trouver un programme qui pourrait l'intéresser. Elle grogne en voyant un boy's band aux textes insipides, et manque de balancer sa télécommande sur l'écran à la vision d'une publicité sur des couches où des bébés dansaient sur un air du même groupe (pour dire à quel point leurs chansons sont … instructives …). Reprenant ses moyens, elle éteint son poste et s'empare d'un bouquin. Pas moyen de se concentrer. Elle soupire et s'écrase sur son sofa qui lui fait aussi office de lit.

Du coin de l'œil elle perçoit un mouvement qui la fait sourire. Elle fait comme si elle n'a rien vu et se retourne, écoutant attentivement les pas feutrés sur sa moquette et se retourne en bloc, faisant sursauter la gamine aux cheveux blond-chatain qu'elle a pris sous son aile il y a de cela moins de deux ans. Attrapant l'enfant au niveau de ses aisselles, elle la pose sur ses genoux et détaille ses yeux rouges orangés sombres et son visage rondouillet comme devrait l'être tout enfant de cinq ans. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle porte toujours son sweet-shirt rose clair duveté toujours un peu trop grand qu'elle lui a donné le lendemain de son adoption (les protocoles d'adoptions d'enfants de Babylone sont tellement chaotiques que les fonctionnaires se contentent désormais de les accorder sans poser de question, sutrout avec des pots-de-vin).

Miko Ooka. Ce jour là, elle a eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Tei rentrait de son travail dans un état d'épuisement total, et Miko, qui fuyait un gosse de riche chassant l'orphelin, l'a percuté en plein fouet. Il a fallu une demi-seconde à Tei pour comprendre la situation et un quart de seconde pour qu'elle prenne se décision. Et quand le bouton de manchette (surnom donné aux fils-à-papa particulièrement riches) s'est rammené, elle l'a arrêté et a clamé ses droit d'adoption sur l'enfant. Sur le coup, elle n'a pas pensé aux conséquences de ses paroles et s'est contentée de régulariser l'histoire sous les yeux rancuniers du gosse de riche qui cherchait à la chopper en pleine infraction à la procédure. Chose qui n'arriva pas.

Le lendemain, et même aujourd'hui, elle n'a rien regretté à sa décision : Miko est une enfant adorable qui ne pose aucun problème, si ce n'est dû à sa timidité disproportionnée. Petit à petit elles se sont habituées l'une à l'autre. De temps en temps elle l'emnène sur son lieu de travail, parfois elle la laisse l'accompagner en vadrouille. Elle est clairement facile à vivre, et avec le recul, c'est clairement ce qui lui manquait : une bouille d'ange qui l'attend à la maison, une famille. Ensuite, tout n'est pas rose, entre ses problèmes d'incontinences au début, ses cauchemards à répetition, sa peur inflexible du noir et autres désagréments plus ou moins graves. Mais elle a appris à régler une à une les situations, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faut.

Deux mains tièdes sur ses joues la ramènent à la réalité et ce visage curieux qui semble l'appeler depuis un moment. S'excusant de son inatention, elle demande ce qu'il y a et écoute attentivement la requête de l'enfant en vérifiant s'il lui est possible d'y accéder. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle répond prudemment qu'elle fera son possible pour l'emmener voir les étoiles filantes.

Après avoir préparé le repas, elles s'instalent sur le sofa miteux pour manger face à un film d'animation pour la gamine, mais assez intelligent pour qu'il ne tape pas sur le système de Tei. Elles finissent de manger en même temps que le film s'arrête, c'est à dire une heure et demie plus tard. Rigolant de bon cœur, elles débarassent rapidement la table, font leur toilette et la plus grande borde la plus petite et la regarde s'endormir sur son petit lit pour enfant qui devrait bien lui tenir encore cinq ans. « Cette gamine est magique » lui a un jour dit Ritsu face à son comportement envers Miko. Sur le coup, elle a pas très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais en y repenssant, c'est vrai qu'elle s'est attendrie à son contact. C'est assez notable pour être souligné.

Elle sent ses yeux se fermer tous seuls mais revient à la réalité à la sonnerie du téléphone qu'elle décroche rapidement, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas réveillé Miko.

\- Allô Teto ? Tu me veux quoi à une heure pareille ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent. Je suis au QG.

\- Ça peut pas attendre demain ? Tei se pince l'arrête de son nez et continue. Y'a Miko qui dort et elle a peur du noir, si elle se réveille elle risque de paniquer.

\- On s'en fout de Miko, siffle Teto, j'ai capturé un Matriochka, et j'ai l'intention de le cuisiner. Avec ou sans toi. Donc décide-toi, _maintenant_.

Elle est presque en train de cracher ses mots.

\- Tei ferme ses yeux, jure entre ses dents et contemple un instant cette bouille d'ange qui vient de se lever, une lueur d'inquiétude dans sa figure endormie. Après un instant à détailler ses boucles, Tei soupire et répond presque à contre-cœur « J'arrive » avant de se changer et de sortir deux manteaux de tailles très différentes.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demande Miko, inquiète de devoir rester seule dans la nuit.

\- Je vais au travail, et tu viens avec moi. Déclare l'argentée.

* * *

Teto n'est pas du genre patiente. Elle est le type de fille qui, s'il n'y a pas de loi contre, détruit tout ce qui s'oppose à elle. Elle n'a aucune pitié. À l'arrivée de son chef, elle s'est disputée avec elle au sujet de Miko en soulignant le fait qu'elle la surprotège. Ce à quoi Tei a répondu que c'est sa décision, et qu'elle n'a pas à s'en méler. Du coup, elle est d'humeur massacrante, et aggresse le Matriochka qu'elle a capturé, histoire de lui soutirer des informations. Informations qui ne franchissent pas les lèvres du prisonnier, qui les observe d'un air moqueur, et cela malgré les coups et menaces de Teto.

Tei, elle, observe en silence ce jeune homme blond, qui doit avoir la vingtaine. Ses yeux bleux à l'iris cerclé d'or sont bourrés de moqueries et son visage blanc bariolé lui donne l'air d'un cinglé. Enfin, avec l'apparence va la réalité : il est apparemment vraiment fou, et son absence de prudence face à une Teto en colère semble le confirmer.

\- Ton nom.

C'est la même information qu'elle cherche depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Lequel ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles, vermine.

Teto a une veine qui lui bat à la tempe.

\- Pourquoi vous le demandez ? Vous devez bien l'avoir dans vos petites fiches, non ?

\- On te le demande, car la base de données refuse de t'identifier, ordure.

Elle est rouge de rage.

\- C'est qu'elle est stupide alors. Il dit ça comme s'il était évident que les ordinateurs pouvaient être intelligents ou bêtes. Vous avez déjà pensé à le renvoyer à l'école ?

Un instant surprise, Tei dissimule son sourire dans une quinte de toux. Mais l'humour ne marche pas sur Teto qui tremble maintenant de rage et très certainement maintenant de haine.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, abruti. Tu n'as aucune connaissance en informatique ou quoi ?

Tei sourit : ce changement de sujet montre que Teto a déjà atteint sa limite, et que c'est maintenant le prisonnier qui dirige la conversation.

\- Si j'en ai, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande, car je l'ai souvent voulu. Pas vous ?

« Non ! » Plus que rouge, elle est écarlate à un point que Tei se demande si elle pourrait la voir dans le noir. Probablement que non, mais la perspective lui arrache un sourire.

\- Dans ce cas je dois être anormal. Commente-t-il en haussant les épaules, Tei ne sait comment, saucissonné comme il est. Ceci dit, c'est pas une nouveauté pour moi. Il prend un ton fataliste pour cette phrase. Mais vous, voulez-vous m'interroger ou pas ?

Tei soupire face à tant d'insolence, et sent déjà la chute de la farce arriver.

\- Pourquoi je suis là à ton avis ? Bien sûr que oui, ordure ! Elle lui rugit au visage.

\- Je sais pas, vous faites la causette depuis un moment déjà sur des thèmes hors sujet, un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plaît. Et reculez un peu, c'est extrêmement désagréable de devoir loucher pour vous regarder, et je suis pas en état de m'éloigner moi-même, voyez vous ?

Il sourit fier de sa plaisanterie.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, et Tei bouche les oreilles de Miko d'un air résigné face à un chapelet de jurons bien sentis.

\- Et calmez-vous avec votre vocabulaire. Il y a des enfants encore purs non loin.

Il exulte.

Le coup part tout seul, mais il l'évite du mieux qu'il peut. Une avalanche suit, et Tei décide de baisser les rideaux pour masquer cette scène désolante. C'était evident que le Matriocka allait gagner. Ils sont tous trop roublards pour un être humain normal, Teto inclue.

\- Pourquoi le monsieur est attaché sur une chaise ? Demande une voix fluette.

\- Si seulement je le savais. Répond la chef de brigade amusée par la question.

\- C'est un méchant ?

\- Honêtement, j'en ai aucune idée.

\- Alors pourquoi la madame l'a arrêté ?

\- Parce que ce monde est comme ça. C'est stupide, idiot, illogique, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Il va lui arriver quoi ?

\- Des choses que je ne veux pas que tu connaisses. Répond Tei d'une voix un peu cassée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles sont sur le chemin du retour, Miko sur le dos de l'adulte en train de somnoler. _Celui-là doit avoir la conversation intéressante … j'aimerais bien lui parler un de ces quatres._ Pense la wonderlander en réfrénant un baillement.

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre d'un immeuble en plein centre de l'anneau intermédiaire se trouve une silhouette enchaînée à un mur. Elle est mince. Ses habits sont sales, ses poignets à vif, ses yeux cernés et ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs. Une autre silhouette se dirige vers elle, une batte à la main et le visage livide avec des taches sombres au niveau des yeux, mais on le devine seulement dans la pénombre. S'accroupissant auprès de l'enchaînée, elle vérifie les liens avant de parler de sa voix rauque avec, elle l'espère, une touche de bienveillance.

\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Tout plein de trucs au poireau, comme tu les aimes.

\- …

\- Il ya aussi deux-trois confiseries, du jus de légumes et, je crois, quelques fruits.

\- …

\- Tu m'en veux encore, hein …

\- Oui.

La libre soupire, résignée, et débale une denrée.

\- Mange, Miku, ça te fera du bien. Après ça j'y vais.

\- Où ?

\- Détruire Babylone. Déclare-t-elle, la rage aux yeux.

La Panda Hero est en course, et rien ne l'arrêtera avant qu'elle ne le décide seule.

Ce soir, les Matriochkas auront peur.

* * *

Petit Post Scriptum, Je suis désolé pour le passage avec l'avalanche de parenthèse, je savais juste pas comment m'y prendre autrement.


End file.
